If only I could read the signs in front of me
by Magic Danvers
Summary: Mal has been broken many times until, one day, somebody picked up the pieces and repaired her. (multi-chapter Malvie fic, mal has G!p, rated M for smut, abuse, underage drinking and some other stuff)(Mal/Evie and maybe Jay/Carlos) ps; they're still on the isle at the start of the story. –Magic
1. Mal's breaking day

**Hey guys! I'm here to bring another Malvie fic to the descendants' fandom. In this fic Mal has G!p (guy parts) and i just taught about this while i was on the beach in Punta Cana so here you go! I just realized I'm the first to do that in this fandom for now (I'm talking about the G!P) Btw this fic will start on the isle and I'm not sure how many chapters i will do but this will surely be a multi-chapters fic. I don't own anything about descendants or Disney but i do own my ideas. Hope you like it! Enjoy. -Magic**

(No one POV)

Mal was still sleeping, in what is supposed to be a bed, in her bedroom in her mother's "castle" on the isle. She was suddenly awaked by her mom who was screaming at her to get up. Mal screamed back that she was coming in five minutes. She pulled out the cover from on top of her.

-Mal :"shit not again, stupid dreams", said Mal who was looking at the bulge in her boxers.

(No one POV)

She got up to put on some pants and a t-shirt on. Mal was wearing a dirty green t-shirt with a purple dragon in the back and thigh black leather pants with purple patches. She putted on her usual leather jacket and her black military boots before going downstairs to go see why her mom was screaming at her already.

-Mal :"what is it mother?"

-Maleficent :"you forgot to bring me rat tails that I told you to get me one week ago and I believe it's your birthday today"

(No one POV)

Mal gulped because she knew that her mother was going to give her a beating like every 15 other birthday before this one plus the fact that she forgot the rat tails wasn't going to help.

-Mal :"it's already February 13th ?", said Mal mostly to herself but her mother heard it.

-Maleficent :"most importantly is that you are still a disappointment after 16 years"

-Mal :"it won't happen again mother", said Mal in a tone more mocking then she intended.

-Maleficent :"i will make sure it won't happen and you won't forget this day", said Maleficent before taking her staff.

-Mal :"what are you going to d-ahouch"

(No one POV)

Mal hissed in pain when Maleficent hit her on her right arm with her staff.

-Maleficent :"shut up you are a disgrace to my name", said Maleficent before giving Mal another hit on the arm but this time cutting her lip in the process.

-Maleficent :"i will show you what happens when you fail me!"

(Outside the Bargain Castle, not very far from it...)

(No one POV)

A girl with blue hair, about 5"5, with a perfectly defined body, was walking to the castle to get Mal so that they would walk to school. She entered the shop, who was under Mal's house, and was about to knock at the door when she heard a scream of pain. The girl put her ear to the door to listen to what was happening exactly.

-Mal :"mother stop please I won't forget next time"

-Maleficent :"shut up you failure! I'm not done with you come back here"

(No one POV)

The next thing she heard was loud footsteps coming towards her. She barely got the time to back out from the door when Mal came running into her and sending both of them on the floor. Mal looked horrible. Her lip was cut, and bleeding, her jacked had a cut on the right sleeve and her left cheek was also bleeding.

-Mal :"Evie? What are doing here?"

-Evie :"i came here to walk with you to school"

-Maleficent :"Grimhilde's child, what in hell are doing here"

-Evie :"I was here to-", said Evie but got cut off by Mal.

-Mal :"She came here to buy something before going to school and were heading there right now", said Mal after helping Evie who didn't have the time to answer.

-Maleficent :"is that so...you have until tonight to get me what i need or you will be punished again for being such a failure and a disgrace to my name", said Maleficent in an arch tone before turning around and slamming the door shut behind her.

-Evie :"we are definitely not going to school", said Evie who just turned around to look at Mal.

-Mal :"why?", said Mal who was starting to walk towards the exit but fell on her knees because her leg hurt too much.

-Evie :"you can barely walk and you are badly hurt. Now give me your hand and i'll take care of you. Do you know a place we can go to?", said Evie in the most caring and beautiful voice Mal ever heard.

-Mal :"why do you even care about me, E?", said Mal before taking Evie's hand and getting up.

-Evie :"because you're my friend and stop trying to get rid of me because that won't happen", said Evie while putting Mal's arm around her shoulders to help her keeping steady.

(Evie POV)

I also care about you because i love you Mal, said Evie to herself.

-Mal :"i do know a place, it's not far from here. I'll guide us but can you just give me my bag it's right there on the counter"

(No one POV)

Evie turned around to grab the bag and gave it to Mal who gave her a small smile followed with a wince because of the pain of her lip.

-Mal :"thanks now let's go before my mom tries to kill me", said Mal in a serious tone.

(10 minutes later, in front of an abandoned house...)

(No one POV)

Mal took out her key and unlocked the door before going in with Evie who was still holding her. Evie brought her to the couch and gave her a peck on the cheek that made her blush and uhm a slight boner. Mal mentality cursed herself for thinking about that kind of stuff right now.

-Evie :"M? Do you have a med kit somewhere?"

-Mal :"i think there's one in the bathroom. It's the second room to your left"

-Evie :"thanks I'll be right back", said Evie before going in the bathroom to find the kit.

(No one POV)

After a few minutes of searching, she found the kit and went back to Mal. Mal sat on the couch to leave Evie some space to sit too.

-Evie :"can you remove your jacket and your pants so i can look at your arm and leg?", said Evie who was blushing when she realized what she was asking.

-Mal :"uh i um yeah i will remove my jacket but-", said Mal in a frighten tone because Evie would probably see what Mal was hiding.

-Evie :"I'm sorry Mal i-i wasn't really thinking when i asked", said Evie who started looking down but looked back up when she saw that Mal had removed her jacket.

-Mal :"Eves?", said Mal, using a nickname she rarely use but that Evie loves.

-Evie :"yes?", said Evie who started working on Mal's arm.

-Mal :"i need to tell you something, something i've been hiding from everyone all my life. Just promise me you won't judge me or reject me"

(No one POV)

Evie just finished putting a bandage around Mal's arm and stopped when Mal spoked the last sentence. She took Mal's hands and in hers.

-Evie :"i promise I won't judge you or reject you ever Mal", said Evie with truth in her voice.

-Mal :"well I'm not a normal girl"

-Evie :"of course you are Mal! You have purple natural hair, you probably have magic and you are naturally gorgeous", said Evie blushing at her own last words.

-Mal :"the-there's something else that makes me not normal", said a blushing Mal who started looking down to her feet.

(No one POV)

Evie pulled Mal in her arms and hugged her thigh. She leaned her head on Mal's shoulder.

-Evie :"you're starting to scare me Mal just tell me what it is. I won't judge you" ,whispering Evie in Mal's ear.

(No one POV)

Mal pulled away from Evie's arms and was about to talk when suddenly somebody knocked hard on the door.

-Jay :"Mal are you there?"

-Mal :"Jay are you alone?"

-Jay :"Carlos is here too"

-Mal :"ok wait a sec i will open"

(No one POV)

Mal was about to get up but Evie pushed her back down on the couch.

-Evie :"stay there i will get it", said Evie with a cute smile.

(No one POV)

Evie opened the door making Jay and Carlos looked at each other because they didn't understand why she was here. They got inside and realized why she was there when they saw how Mal looked.

-Jay :"jeez Mal you look like crap, what happened to you?"

-Evie :"one word, Maleficent", said Evie before sitting beside Mal and continuing to patch her up.

-Carlos :"and i thought that my mom was bad with me"

-Jay :"hey Mal did you told Evie yet?", said Jay in a somewhat mocking tone.

-Mal :"and you did you tell your secret to Carlos yet", said Mal with a smirk and in the same tone that Jay used.

-Evie and Carlos :"tell us what?"

(No one POV)

Mal and Jay looked at each other and gulped. Mal decided that she would start but not tell everything.

-Mal :"i'll start. I'm gay and Jay is too", said Mal and earned a glare from Jay.

-Jay :"I thought you were going to say the other thing about yourself", said Jay in a mocking tone that earned him an uppercut in the face.

-Mal :"Jay will you shut the fuck up about my life or i tell your other secret", said Mal before getting up and going into the bedroom that was in this little house.

 **Hey guys so that was the first chapter of this new story! I will post the second chapter if i see that people like it.** **See ya layer -Magic**


	2. trying to pull it together

**Hey guys so i saw that some people are actually reading this and liking it! Yay! I don't own anything about descendants or the isle of the lost. Enjoy chapter 2. Hope you like it! -Magic**

(No one POV)

Mal was on the bed looking at Auradon from the window and wondering if she would one day see that side of the world. She was cut from her thoughts when she felt the bed shift and turned around to see Evie.

-Evie :"hey are ok?", said Evie who was almost scared to be close to Mal.

-Mal :"sorry i snapped but i could be better", said Mal still looking outside by the broken window.

-Evie :"can i ask you why you hid that from me but told Jay?", said Evie with a tone of jealousy.

-Mal :"I didn't tell him, he just found out about this and the other thing", said Mal who finally turned around to look at Evie.

-Evie :"you were about the other thing before the guys came in, right?"

-Mal :"i-i was",said Mal before going completely on the bed and rest her back on the wall.

-Evie :"and..uhm can you tell me now? Oh and by the way i already assumed that you were gay because well you didn't like any of the guys"

-Mal :"if i tell you can you promise me you won't freak out and tell the whole school?"

-Evie :"i promise, you can trust me", said Evie while putting her hand on Mal's lap, making Mal flinch at the contact.

-Mal :"well as i was saying, I'm not a normal girl and there's one more thing, beside what you said, that makes me well...abnormal"

(No one POV)

Mal bit her lip nervously which was super cute from Evie's point of view. When Mal had finally gathered enough courage to tell Evie, she started.

-Mal :"i have a _penis_ ", said Mal whispering the last word.

-Evie :"you have what? Stop whispering"

-Mal :"i said i have penis", said Mal in an archer tone then she originally intended.

(No one POV)

Mal raised her head up to look at Evie's reaction. Evie looked surprised but not disgusted which shocked Mal.

-Mal :"aren't you disgusted by me?"

-Evie :"why would i be? You're a lesbian and you have a penis that doesn't mean that i should hate you or judge you for it. You are born like that, it's not a choice you made plus i already knew that you had a penis", said Evie in a sincere tone.

-Mal :"what?! How?"

-Evie :"well one time, after you save from my mother's screaming and throwing plates, we slept in your bed and um your boner was kinda poking me..."

-Mal :"oh my god, fucking hell. I'm so sorry shit this embarrassing.", said Mal who had a blush red as a poisoned apple.

-Evie :"I wasn't really innocent that night..", said Evie who started blushing too.

-Mal :"what do you mean by not innocent?", said Mal who was getting interested by the turning of the conversation.

-Evie :"once you were asleep, i wrapped my arms around you to hug you and you hug back which was surprising since you are not a fan of touches but your hand grabbed my ass and pulled me even closer. At that point i was um really turned on and a gave you a kiss near your ear and whispered 'evil dreams, my dragon'..that's when your boner poked me", said Evie who was looking down in shame but when she saw Mal with a smirk, a wave of heat went through her whole body.

-Mal :"I wasn't asleep when you did that but I didn't though you felt my boner on you"

(No one POV)

Evie went on top of Mal and sat on Mal's laps.

-Evie :"and now do you think i feel it?", said Evie in a sexy tone that Mal's never heard Evie use it.

-Mal :"i-i um uuhh E..", said Mal who was obviously getting turned on.

-Jay :"What the fuck?", said Jay who just opened the door because it's been a while since Evie was in there.

(No one POV)

Evie literally jumped off of Mal and almost fell but Mal took her hand while wincing since it was her injured arm.

-Evie :"I'm sorry Mal are you ok?"

-Mal :"i will be better in 2 or 3 days but it's ok it's not your fault"

-Jay :"what the fuck were you two doing?", said Jay who was still there watching them.

-Evie :"don't you think you've been an asshole enough today?", said Evie before storming out of the room with Mal.

(No one POV)

Mal tried to keep pace with Evie who was almost running but she failed and fell on one knee.

-Mal :"did you already forget about my leg, E?", said Mal before looking up to see Evie's hand and took it.

-Evie :"sorry Mal but i needed to get away from him", said Evie who just sent a glare to Jay who was almost beside them.

(No one POV)

The girls went back to the couch were they left the med kit. Evie took out a medical sponge and put a bit of alcohol on it before pressing against Mal's cut lip. Mal wince at the contact of the alcohol on her cut. Evie was rapidly done with Mal's lip so she went to her cut cheek. The cut wasn't deep enough to leave a scar but it still hurt like hell.

-Carlos :"what stupid comment did you make this time, Jay?", said Carlos who was looking at Jay.

-Jay :"it's not my fault that Evie was on top of Mal and straddling her when I opened the door"

-Carlos :"uhm okay? Girls what were you actually doing?", said Carlos who turned around to face the girls.

-Mal :"at first we were talking about the fact that I have a dick and then well she kinda caught me off guard and jumped me", said Mal who was blushing when she remembered the moment.

-Carlos :"Mal, do you love Evie?"

(No one POV)

Evie dropped the sponge and looked at Carlos with wide eyes and opened mouth. Mal just lost every color on her face.

-Mal :"I'm not allowed to love, love is a weakness by my mom's point of view", said Mal who was looking at her laps because she didn't want to see the reaction on Evie's face.

-Carlos :"that doesn't answer the question", said Carlos who clearly had a point there.

-Evie :"do you?"

-Mal :"i-I love Evie since probably the day we met and you Evie d-do you love me?", said Mal who raised her head to look at Evie's reaction.

-Evie :"I love you and you don't know how long I've waited for you to say those three words"

(No one POV)

Mal didn't wait a sec she pushed the med kit on the floor and pulled Evie for a kiss. Her lip hurt like hell but she didn't mind the reason why it was hurting right now. Evie was going to deepen the kiss when a loud bowing voice screamed.

"MALEFICENT JUNIOR BERTHA WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?"

(No one POV)

Mal pulled away and immediately recognized that voice. It belong to her mother.

 **Hey guys I know I'm mean for leaving you on a cliff-hanger but I'm sure you liked that chapter so if you want it to continue review your answer. See ya later! -Magic**


	3. Mother's back with a bang

**Hey guys I'm back! I'm not sure if people actually like it because not a lot of people review after the last chapter but I feel like sending this one and we'll see after. I don't own anything about descendants and I don't own Make me wanna die by The pretty reckless but i own my ideas. Hope you like it. Enjoy! -Magic PS: you should listen to the song when it's used in the story.**

-Maleficent :"YOU CALL THAT GOING TO SCHOOL, YOU USELESS AND DISAPPOINTING THING", said Maleficent before her minions approach to grab Mal and the gang.

(No one POV)

Evie, Carlos and Jay were about to go help Mal but they got caught by the minions. Mal didn't even wait, she kicked the guy's sweet spot before groaning in pain because she used her injured leg. The guys was on his knees holding his balls.

-Minion :"you bitch"

-Maleficent :"I'm the only one who can call her by those words", said Maleficent before hitting the minion with her staff.

-Mal :"mother why are you even here?", said Mal who was trying to keep her balance on her injured leg.

-Maleficent :"i had this feeling that you were going to be disgraceful again so i followed you and now I'm here to punish you.", said Maleficent before hitting hard Mal's leg with her staff, sending her to the ground while screaming in pain.

-Evie :"Mal!", said Evie who was trying to away from the guy's grip.

-Maleficent :"you", said Maleficent while pointing Evie "you corrupted my daughter, you slut", said Maleficent directly in Evie's face.

(No one POV)

Seconds after Mal heard that word and she saw Evie's broken face, she gathered all her strength and courage.

-Mal :"for you information mother, this girl is the most amazing person i know. She's beautiful, intelligent, wicked, amazing at sewing, a great cook, funny and i love her for that. I don't care if you think love is a weakness", said Mal who was finally standing just between her mother and Evie.

-Maleficent :"you have no place for love in your life, _young lady_ ", said Maleficent almost spitting the last word.

(No one POV)

Mal turned around to Evie was being held in place by of the "knuckleheads" and gave her a weak smile before giving her a peck on the lips. Evie wanted the kiss to last longer but Mal pulled away screaming and fell on the floor. Maleficent hit Mal again and again with her staff. Jay, Carlos and Evie were forced to watch their leader/friend getting destroyed by her mother. Maleficent was going to hit again when Evie was able to free herself and go in front of Mal. The staff hit Evie hard on her left shoulder. Evie winced in pained but stayed in the way to protect Mal who was barely conscious.

-Maleficent :"GET OUT OF MY WAY, SHE NEEDS A PUNISHMENT", screamed Maleficent at Evie.

-Evie :"If you break her she won't be able to do what you told her to", said Evie who had gotten on her knees beside Mal who was now unconscious.

-Maleficent :"you have a point, Grimhilde's child..KNUCKLEHEADS let's go", said Maleficent before getting out with her minions not far away.

(No one POV)

Once Maleficent was out of the house, Evie turned Mal around so that she was laying on her back. When Mal was turned around, Evie was trying to not cry at what she was seeing. Mal had blood on her neck, right cheek, injured arm and some cuts here and there. Jay and Carlos joined Evie on the floor.

-Mal :"e..e-v..vie", said Mal in a whisper and broken voice but with her eyes still closed.

-Evie :"I'm right here Mal", said Evie before she was shocked when Mal took her hand and gave it a weak squeeze.

-Mal :"t-han..ks fo..r sav-ving me...i lo-ove y-ou", said Mal before slipping back unconscious.

-Carlos :"don't worry Evie she will be okay, we will take care of her", said Carlos while putting a hand on Evie's shoulder.

-Evie :"can you guys help me bring her into bed? S-she would be more comfortable than on the floor", said Evie who was trying to contain her sob.

-Jay :"i will do it and I'm sorry for being a jerk earlier", said Kay before putting an arm under Mal's legs and the other on her back to lift her up.

-Evie :"i forgive you but you will have to day that to Mal later", said Evie who was following Jay.

-Jay :"yeah yeah i will. Here, i hope she will be better soon", said Jay before placing Mal on the bed and leaving the room.

(No one POV)

Evie was going to leave the room but Mal grabbed her wrist and whispered.

-Mal :"stay p-please", said Mal who only opened one eye since the other one was hurting too much.

-Evie :"let me get the kit than i'll stay okay?", said Evie who was heading to the door but Mal pulled her on the bed.

-Mal :"n-no you stay", said Mal while putting her head on Evie's chest.

-Evie :"okay but try to sleep it will help your headache", said Evie who started playing in Mal's purple locks.

(No one POV)

Mal fell asleep rather easily because she was exhausted from the beating. Evie took the moment to go talk with the boys and get the kit. She managed to remove Mal from her without waking her up. Evie gave Mal a kiss on the temple before leaving. Once she was in the living room, she saw Carlos and Jay who looked worried.

-Evie :"she's going to be okay but i need your help", said Evie while grabbing the first aid kit.

-Carlos :"sure what can we do?", said Carlos who had just gotten up from the couch.

-Evie :"can you try to go find some painkillers? I know it's hard to find but she really needs it. Jay, I need you to get some rat tails and when you got them bring them at Maleficent's door."

-Jay :"okay got it and I will try to find some painkillers on my way. Take care of Mal she needs it", said Jay before heading out from the front door.

-Carlos :"do you want anything else? Like more bandages or alcohol for the injuries?", said Carlos who was trying to not sound distressed.

-Evie :"yes please", said Evie who turned around and saw that the back door was open.

-Evie :"uh Carlos? Was that door open before?"

-Carlos :"uh no…oh no, Mal", said Carlos before running with Evie to the room.

(No one POV)

When they got inside the room, Mal wasn't there but there was a note on the pillow. Evie grabbed it and started reading it out loud.

-Evie :"I'm sorry, Evie but I can't stand people seeing me weak and I have some stuff to clear out. This maybe will be the last time you hear of me. I don't want you and the gang to get hurt because of me. I'm nothing, useless and a disgrace. I love you, my princess –Mal, the dragon guarding your tower", said Evie before breaking in tears in Carlos' arms.

-Carlos :"let's go find her, she won't be that far with her injuries", said Carlos before patting Evie's back.

-Evie :"okay let's go get my dragon", said Evie with confidence.

(In a nearby alley…)

-Mal :"I need to find my old box of Hook's rum than I can leave this horrible world", said Mal who was holding her side and trying to walk as fast as she could with her almost broken leg.

(No one POV)

Mal walk a bit longer in the alley until there was a wooden fence with a few broken planks that made a passage. She went in and then climb the ladder as best as she could. Once she was on the roof, she opened the small trapdoor where her treasure was hiding. Mal took one of the bottle, sat on the edge of the roof and started singing.

-Mal :"Take me I'm alive. Never was a girl with a wicked mind but everything looks better when the sun goes down", said Mal before opening the bottle.

-Mal :"I had everything. Opportunities for eternity and I could belong to the night.

Your eyes, your eyes. I can see in your eyes, your eyes", said Mal before taking a first sip of the old rum.

-Mal :"You make me wanna die. I'll never be good enough. You make me wanna die and everything you love will burn up in the light. Every time I look inside your eyes, you make me wanna die.", said Mal before taking another one.

-Mal :"Taste me, drink my soul. Show me all the things that I shouldn't know and there's a blue moon on the rise. I had everything. Opportunities for eternity and I could belong to the night

Your eyes, your eyes. I can see in your eyes, your eyes. Everything in your eyes, your eyes", said Mal taking a huge gulp.

-Mal :"You make me wanna die. I'll never be good enough. You make me wanna die and everything you love will burn up in the light. Every time I look inside your eyes, you make me wanna die."

(Not so far away…)

-Carlos :"let's check this alley...wait there's blood! Maybe she passed here"

-Evie :"I hope so", said Evie before following Carlos' lead.

-*faint voice* :"I would die for you my love, my love. I would lie for you my love, my love. I would steal for you, my love, my love. I would die for you my love, my love. Well burn up in the light"

-Carlos :"did you hear that? It sounded like Mal and it came from up there", said Carlos who pointed a building with a ladder.

-*faint voice* :"Every time I look inside your eyes, I'm burning in the light. Every time I look inside your eyes, I'm burning in the light. Every time I look inside your eyes. You make me wanna die", sang the voice before a loud breaking glass sound was heard.

-Evie :"I didn't know Mal could sing that well…I'll go up okay? Go find what I asked and when you have it come back to the abandoned house", said Evie who started climbing up the ladder.

-Mal :"Fuck I dropped it, oh well at least I have 4 others", said Mal who took another one, opened it and drank a third of it before gasping for air.

-Evie :"you know you shouldn't drink that much"

 **Hey guys I hope you liked that big chapter. Please review if you want this to be continued or not. See ya later –Magic**


	4. the princess and the dragon

**Hey guys I'm back! Happy Easter even if I'm a bit late! Thanks to StormShadows for his/her reviews. I'm happy to see that people are actually reading this ^-^ and i hope you are ready for more cause chapter 4 is here! I don't own anything about descendants or the songs i use but i own my ideas. Hope you like it. Enjoy! -Magic**

(No one POV)

Mal almost fell off the roof when she heard Evie's voice. She turned around and got up but fell back down unto her knees immediately. Evie helped her up and pulled her into a hug.

-Evie :"hey", said Evie in a sweet and caring voice.

-Mal :"why are you even here? I look like shit and I'm weak again", said Mal while pulling out of the hug to drink one last gulp before closing the bottle.

-Evie :"I'm here because i love you and i care about you Mal. You are not weak because none of us would've been able to stand in front of our parent like that and you're the most courageous person i know so stop beating yourself up like that", said Evie before grabbing the bottle from Mal's hand and put it back in the hiding spot.

-Mal :"why would you care about a useless thing like me E? There's nothing interesting about me and ugh I'm just-", said Mal who was cut off by a finger on her lips.

-Evie :"will you shut up and listen to me, now?", said Evie in a serious tone.

(No one POV)

Mal nodded yes and sat down on a box while Evie sat on another one in front of her. Evie took Mal's hand in hers and entwined their fingers.

-Evie :"you're an amazing person Mal and you should know that. You're strong, smart, funny, you have a great sense of leadership, cute, beautiful without any effort and i love you for all those reasons. Now promise me you won't ever run away from me like that", said Evie who was now looking at their hands and smiled.

-Mal :"i p-promise", said Mal with difficulty since the booze was getting to her brain.

-Evie :"good now let's get you back to the house and fix you up", said Evie before getting up and helping Mal to get up.

(15 minutes later...)

(No one POV)

Evie had an arm around Mal's waist to help her stand up while Mal had an arm around Evie's neck. Evie opened the door and lead Mal to the bedroom. Mal sat on the bed and Evie helped her put her injured leg on the bed. Evie hopped on the other side of the bed. She laid her head on Mal's lap while Mal was sitting up with her back on the wall.

-Evie :"don't run away this time, please M", said Evie who was hugging Mal's non-injured leg.

-Mal :"i can be-barely walk, my Princess. I w-won't run away", said Mal with a drunk tone.

(No one POV)

Evie blushed at the nickname Mal gave her and hugged her a little harder before falling asleep with her.

(4 hours later...)

(No one POV)

Evie was woken up by Mal's mumbling and shifting while sleeping. She looked up to see that Mal had sweat on her forehead and she was shaking.

-Mal :"no mother..i love her, don't touch her...",said Mal in her sleep.

-Evie :"Mal, wake up.", said Evie before taking Mal by the shoulders

-Mal :"i would die for her..don't mother! NOOO", screamed Mal before waking up and looking at Evie who was at her side.

-Evie :"I'm here for you, M. Do you want to talk about it?-oof", said Evie before Mal pulled her in a bone-crushing hug.

-Mal :"i love you so much, Evie. So so much", said Mal who pulled away a bit to look in Evie's eyes.

-Evie :"i love you with all my heart, Mal", said Evie before leaving a kiss on Mal's cheek, making both of them blush.

-Mal :"i-is it okay that I don't want to talk about it now?", said Mal before burying her head in Evie's neck.

-Evie :"of course it's okay. Oh i wanted to tell you that you have an amazing voice, even when you're half-drunk", said Evie teasingly before sitting on Mal's laps and kissing her nose.

(No one POV)

Mal blushed and turned her glance away from Evie.

-Mal :"th-thanks, princess", muttered Mal before looking back at Evie who was smiling

-Evie :"it's so cute when you blush", said Evie before cupping Mal's cheek.

-Mal :"I may be cute but you are definitely gorgeous, outside and inside", said Mal before leaning in and kissing Evie.

(No one POV)

Evie wrapped her arms around Mal's neck while she had her hands on Evie's hips to pull her closer into her. Mal groaned when she felt Evie grind against her not-so-well-hidden boner. Evie pulled away a bit an open her mouth to breath but she barely had the time because Mal's tongue was in her mouth. She tried to fight for dominance but Mal won and flipped them around so that Evie was under Mal. Evie unzipped Mal's jacket and pulled away to throw it somewhere in the room while Mal was removing Evie's. Mal was having a hard time removing her t-shirt because of her injured arm.

-Evie :"let me help", said Evie before removing Mal's t-shirt and removing hers.

-Mal :"thanks but I think we are over-clothed, aren't we?", said Mal while unzipping Evie's skirt and licking her lips with excitement.

-Evie :"oh yes we are", said Evie before getting up a bit to remove her leggings and skirt.

(No one POV)

Evie was only in her watching blue/black bra and panties while Mal had still her pants that where painfully squeezing her boner. Evie and Mal looked at each other for at least a minute before Evie started removing Mal's pants slowly and teasingly. Mal gave out a low moan when Evie grabbed her erection trough her dark purple boxers.

-Evie :"oh somebody is horny", said Evie before moaning when Mal pushed her knee in her core.

-Mal :"and that somebody isn't the only one", said Mal before getting on her knees to remove her bra.

-Evie :"god, you're so hot. Well in both ways since I feel like we are burning in this bed", said Evie making Mal giggle and blush.

-Mal :"if I'm hot than you are a goddess and boiling by the way", said Mal before pulling Evie up to her knees.

(No one POV)

Evie removed her bra slowly..well she tried but Mal almost ripped it off of her body. Mal pinned Evie back down to the bed and latched her mouth on Evie's nipple while the other one was getting massaged by Mal's hand. Evie let out a loud moan and grabbed Mal's hair to pull her even more on her nipple. Mal pulled away to switch to the other nipple and gave it the same pleasure.

-Evie :"Maahl", moaned Evie before pulling Mal for a kiss.

-Mal :"Fuuhhck", moaned Mal when Evie grabbed her throbbing erection after she had ripped Mal's boxers.

-Mal :"that was my favorite pair of boxers by the way", said Mal before ripping off Evie's panties.

-Evie :"I like them better off of you, now less talk and more action", said Evie before giving Mal's penis two stroke.

-Mal :"can't argue with that", said Mal before Evie turned them around so that she was on top.

(No one POV)

Evie was so wet that Mal could feel it dripping on her. Mal was going to say something but Evie cut her off by kissing the tip of her penis. Evie had to admit that Mini-Mal was impressive. It was 6-6.5 inches and it was thick but not too much. When Evie stopped thinking about how amazing it looked, she finally putted it in her mouth. Mal groaned and gripped the sheets. Evie was about to give Mal a blowjob when suddenly…

-Jay :"well someone is getting some good time", said Jay who was standing in the doorframe.

(No one POV)

Evie nearly chocked when she heard Jay and Mal simply took the first-aid kit and threw it at him.

-Mal :"GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I RIP OFF YOUR DICK", said Mal before she heard the door slam.

-Evie :"well that's a mood killer…um wanna go back to sleep and continue this later I'm actually a bit tired", said Evie before yawing.

-Mal :"let's go back to sleep before I kill Jay. Now come here princess", said Mal before pulling Evie under the cover with her.

-Evie :" 'night my dragon", said Evie before kissing Mal's jawline.

-Mal :" 'night my princess", said Mal before pulling Evie for a real kiss and then pull her closer to hug her.

 **Hey guys hope you liked that chapter! I will post another chapter Thursday or Saturday but not Friday since I'm going to see an Iron Maiden concert. Anyways reviews are welcomed! Love you guys ;P see ya later -magic**


	5. that was amazing

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 5. Yesterday I went to see IRON MAIDEN at the Bell Center in Montreal! I'm still freaking out it was so awesome anyways back to the subject. So i finished my main story and yes there will be a sequel this summer but now I'm going to focus on this one and another big story will come out soon ^-^! I don't own anything about descendants or Disney but i do own my ideas. Hope you like it. Enjoy! -Magic**

(No one POV)

Mal was used to get woken up by her mother's screams but today what woke her up was the sun in her face. She opened her eyes and tried to adjust them to the lighting. Once she was finally awake, she look down to her stomach and saw Evie's head on it. Evie was holding Mal like her life depended on it. Mal taught it was really cute and winced when she look at her arm that had a huge bruise and a cut. She was definitely going to have a scar on the one. Mal's thoughts were interrupted by a kiss on her stomach.

-Evie :" 'morning, M", said Evie before removing her head from Mal's body and sitting.

-Mal :" morning, my princess. How can you look gorgeous like a goddess when you just wake up?", said Mal before cupping Evie's cheek and rub it with her thumb.

-Evie :"ushh you don't even have to make efforts because you are wickedly and naturally beautiful", said Evie who was blushing bright red.

(No one POV)

Evie dragged her nails on Mal's abs while keeping eye contact with her. Mal bit her lip to stop herself from letting a groan escape her mouth. Evie's lips were on Mal's jaw, nibbling, kissing and biting. Evie was going to kiss her way down Mal's body but she shrieked from excitement when Mal turned them around to be on top and kissed Evie's nose, making them burst into giggling mess. Mal could feel Evie's thigh rubbing against her hard member and it made her even harder. When Evie felt Mal poking on her thigh, she smirked and pulled Mal closer into her by the hips.

-Mal :"Evie..", Mal moaned.

-Evie :"Mal, I want you inside me now", said Evie while grabbing Mal's throbbing member making her moan again.

-Mal :"i- don't want to get you pregnant, well at least for now but if you never want children with me I would be fine..um I mean not that I want to..but I do one day", rambled Mal before Evie cut her with her finger on her lips.

-Evie :"you won't get me pregnant, M", said Evie with confidence in her voice.

-Mal :"how? I mean, I know that if i-um if I cum in you, you will probably be pregnant", said Mal who was kind of worried.

-Evie :"look in my jacket's right pocket"

-Mal :"uh ok", said Mal before moving a bit to the side of the bed to look in the pocket.

(No one POV)

Mal was about to say that there was nothing but than her finger caught something. She pulled it up to look at it and she realized what it was. A condom. She got back to bed with Evie.

-Mal :"how did you find one? It's almost impossible to find a good one here, on the isle.", said Mal who looked like a child who just got a candy.

-Evie :"I found it my mom's drawer and don't even ask me why she had a bunch of it", said Evie who was disgusted by the image of her mother with a man.

-Mal :"wait but why did you have this in your pocket when you didn't even know I loved you and that this would happen", said Mal who was surprised but happy.

(No one POV)

Evie blushed and smiled back at Mal.

-Evie :"I always had one in case something would happen between us, I know this sounds crazy but I don't know I guess I wanted to be prepared", said Evie who was going to continue but Mal cut her off by closing the space between their mouths.

(No one POV)

Evie didn't even realized that Mal had put the condom on when she was talking but it's when she felt the member at her entrance that realized it. She looked up to Mal who looked that she was asking for permission to start. Evie nodded to Mal to start and seconds later Mal was in her in one thrust. Evie let out a small scream of pain and then felt Mal caress her cheek and say sorry more than once.

-Evie :"I'm fine now you can start, my dragon", said Evie before Mal pulled out and thrust back in again.

(No one POV)

They both moaned when Mal started the slow pace but Evie wanted more and more. Evie grabbed Mal's ass and pulled her deeper in her. Mal groaned and kissed Evie hard then opened her mouth to let each other's tongue explore. Evie pulled away panting.

-Evie :"fahhster..hahhrdohher", moaned Evie right before Mal started going harder and faster.

-Mal :"oooh I'm so close, my princess", said Mal making Evie shiver with arousal.

-Evie :"me too ohh, Mal, I love you", said Evie who was digging her nails in Mal's back.

-Mal :"I LOVE YOU, EVIE", screamed Mal who had reached her climax but was still thrusting in and out of her princess.

-Evie :"MAAHHL", screamed Evie with arousal and exhaustion in her voice while arching her back.

(No one POV)

Mal pulled out from Evie making them both groan and threw the condom somewhere on the floor before cuddling with Evie.

-Mal :"that was…"

-Evie :"amazing..", said Evie before they both burst out laughing.

 **Hey guys I hope you like this smutty and sexy chapter! In next chapter there will be a bit more of a plot so anyways see you soon. -Magic**


	6. a question for mother

**Hey guys I'm back and i have a big announcement to make! My Liv & Maddie/Descendants crossover will have a sequel, really soon! Anyways now back to this story. In this chapter the plot is starting to show it-self. I don't own descendants but I do own my ideas. Hope you like it. Enjoy! –Magic**

-Mal :"I think we should get dressed, princess", said Mal before getting a kiss on her jaw.

-Evie :"or we could stay in, cuddle and have more of what we did earlier", said Evie before getting on top of Mal and straddling her stomach but managed to keep the cover on top of them.

-Mal :"I would love to do that but i-I need to go talk to my mo-mother", said Mal but flinched on the last word because she felt Evie's grind on her now slightly-hard member.

-Evie :"I'm going to give her a poisoned apple. That bitch doesn't deserve you has her daughter", said Evie who was getting angry.

-Mal :"and your mother doesn't have the rights to tell you that you are not beautiful enough or that intelligence doesn't matter. You are truly the fairest of them all but not just that you're also the smartest girl on this god forsaken island.", said Mal before pulling Evie closer into and whispering. "And you're all mine, MY princess", before biting on Evie's neck then licking the mark.

-Evie :"fuck, you don't know how hot that was", said a blushing Evie before pulling Mal in a kiss and smiled in the kiss.

(No one POV)

Evie was turned on from Mal's possessiveness and she felt like she was living in a fairy tale…until Carlos and Jay barged in the room making both girl pull out and Evie tried to pull up the covers to protect them a bit more from their friends' eyes.

-Jay :"Hey, just wanted to check on Ma-holy shit.", said Jay before automatically heading out since last time he caught them he got attack with a first aid kit.

(No one POV)

Carlos stood there frozen like if he was waiting for Mal or Evie to say something.

-Mal :"what? Are you jealous because I lost my virginity before you?", said Mal before Evie tried not to laugh beside her but couldn't hold back really long.

-Carlos :"uh-I uh see you after", said Carlos before heading out and closing the door.

(No one POV)

When Carlos closed the door, Mal and Evie looked at each other then started laughing at what just happened.

-Evie :"oh poor, C! I think we just traumatized him", said Evie between laughs.

-Mal :"well it's not my problem because I'm loving your new outfit", said Mal before grapping Evie's ass and giving it a slap which made her groan.

-Evie :"you're quite handsome yourself, my dragon", said Evie before giving Mal a kiss and getting off of the bed to pick up her clothes.

(No one POV)

When Evie bended over to get her clothes, Mal couldn't help but drool at the sight. Evie felt like Mal was watching and it made her smirk at the thought.

-Evie :"enjoying the view?", said Evie before picking the rest and going back to Mal's side.

(Mal POV)

Shit I got caught…that was still one of the hottest think I ever saw.

-Mal :"i-yeah I did and still do", said Mal while playing with one of Evie's blue lock.

-Evie :"you know? You ripped my panties earlier so I guess I don't have a choice but to wear leggings and my skirt without them", said Evie with a wink.

-Mal :"and you ripped my fav pair of boxers but I can't go commando with these pants", said Mal before getting up to get her clothes too.

-Evie :"why?", said Evie who had her bra and leggings on.

-Mal :"I'm sorry but I don't enjoy leather and zippers scratching my dick", said Mal before looking in the drawers that were on the other side of the room.

-Evie :"oh yeah sorry I didn't thought about that", said Evie who was fully clothed beside her leather jacket that was still on the floor.

-Mal :"it's fine anyways i always keep some stuff here in case i need to run away from my mother", said Mal before putting on a pair of black boxers and a black bra.

-Evie :"do you run away often?", said Evie who was now right beside her.

-Mal :"each year on my birthday since I'm 8", said Mal who had just finished putting on her t-shirt and pants.

-Evie :"oh my god! I feel so bad! I didn't gave you your gift yesterday", said Evie before heading out to the living room to take her bag.

(No one POV)

Mal just finished shoving her arms in each sleeve and was putting on her gloves when Evie came back with a small purple box. Evie pushed Mal back on the bed so that she was sitting.

-Evie :"happy birthday, my dragon", said Evie before sitting on Mal's laps and giving her the box.

-Mal :"i sooo don't deserve you", said Mal after taking the box and kissing Evie's cheek making her blush.

-Evie :"open it before the boys come back in here to disturb us", said Evie before wrapping an arm around Mal's waist.

(No one POV)

Mal opened the purple box and when she saw the gold necklace chain with a dragon attached to it, she pinned Evie back down on the bed and kissed every inch of her face. Evie giggled and then pulled Mal for a real kiss. Mal hadn't realized yet that Evie had already putted the necklace around her neck during her kiss-attack.

-Evie :"do you like it?", said Evie who was playing with the chain.

-Mal :"i do and i love you", said Mal who was completely on top of Evie.

-Evie :"I love you too but we should go see the guys before they think of what we could be doing", said Evie who tried to get away from Mal.

-Mal :"let them think a bit more", whispered Mal in Evie's ear before taking her earlobe between her teeth.

-Evie :"ohh Mal really I think we should stop for now, okay?", said Evie but earned a pout from Mal.

-Evie :"come one Mal stop being a five year old", said Evie before biting Mal's pouting lip.

-Mal :"okay, okay let's go", said Mal before getting up and helping Evie back up.

(No one POV)

The two lovers got out of the room to go join the boys in the living room. Jay and Carlos where on the couch already so Mal decided to sit on a chair and she was going to give the other one to Evie but she decided to sit on Mal's laps. Mal looked at Evie with lust and a huge smirk which was returned with kiss.

-Evie :"so um what do you guys wanted to ask us?", said Evie who looked at Carlos who looked still traumatized.

-Jay :"Carlos wanted to see if Mal was okay and I guess he got his answer…I, however, came here to tell you that the package has been delivered to Maleficent and she didn't saw me"

-Mal :"what package?", said Mal who didn't know a thing about what they were talking.

-Evie :"the stupid rat tails", said Evie who was trying to calm down her anger towards Maleficent.

-Mal :"I was supposed to do that and she will find out that I didn't. Shit. I'm going there now and don't even try to stop me", said Mal before getting Evie off of her and heading towards the door.

-Evie :"Mal wait a sec please", said Evie who caught Mal's wrist but made Mal wince because it was her injured arm.

-Mal :"let me go, E. I will come back when I will be finished with her", said Mal who was still trying to make Evie let her go.

(No one POV)

Mal attempts were no use because Evie pulled her closer and kissed her hard. Mal moved her hand to Evie's waist while Evie had hers in Mal's hair. Mal pulled out but gave Evie one last peck on the forehead before heading out. Once Evie turned around, the boys were looking at her.

-Evie :"what?"

-Carlos :"I have to admit that you two make a wicked couple", said Carlos which shocked the others since it's the first time he talks this morning.

-Jay :"you talk now?", said Jay teasingly.

-Evie :"thanks, C", said Evie with a smile but she was still worried for Mal.

(The Bargain Castle, Maleficent house…)

(No one POV)

Maleficent was again trying to come up with an evil plan to escape this hell hole but her thoughts came to an end when she heard the front door open. Mal went up the stairs only to see her mother on the balcony, looking at her.

-Maleficent :"oh Mal, you finally decided to show your face after delivering that package", said Maleficent before starting to go closer to her daughter.

-Mal :"I'm here because we need to talk, mother", said Mal while trying to calm herself.

-Maleficent :"to talk? Well I guess you finally found a plan to escape this place and make me proud for once", said Maleficent in a cold tone.

-Mal :"it's not about escaping", said Mal who was getting ready to get hit.

-Maleficent :"then I'm not interested, you can go useless stuff like always", said Maleficent who looked clearly non-interested in what Mal had to say.

-Mal :"I just want to ask something about my past", said Mal who finally got Maleficent's attention.

-Maleficent :"what is so important about your past that you want to know?"

-Mal :"Who's my father?"

 **Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry to leave you on a cliff-hanger but I had to :P did you know that on April 8** **th** **Dove and Ryan are releasing a new song on iTunes and Sofia Carson will also release one?! I can't wait! Anyways see you guys later. -magic**


	7. an answer that left some questions

**Hey guys I'm back! Friday i bought Love is the name and Someone you like. I have to say that both songs are sooo good! Also today is Sofia Carson's birthday! Anyways now the updates will be with less wait between them since it's the only story I'm posting right now. I don't own descendants but i own my ideas. Hope you like it. Enjoy! -Magic**

(No one POV)

It's been three hours since Mal went off to talk to her mom and Evie was starting to get worried. She couldn't stop walking back and forth between the couch and the kitchen while thinking of millions of scenarios about what was happening right now to Mal.

(Evie POV)

 _Maybe Mal is dying right now after Maleficent gave her another beating or Maleficent is beating her at the moment or even worst maybe she's already dead..._

-Carlos :"Evie will you calm down for a sec", said Carlos who stayed with her while Jay went to see what was happening with Mal.

-Evie :"I can't. Maybe she's dead right now or she needs me", said Evie before she couldn't contain her sobbing anymore.

(No one POV)

Carlos pulled Evie in a hug and Evie started crying on his shoulder.

-Carlos :"she will be fine don't worry. Mal is though and she will come back soon, don't worry", said Carlos while rubbing Evie's back and trying to sound soothing.

(On the roof of the Bargain Castle...)

(No one POV)

Jay was now on the roof but he couldn't hear anything. He decided to go down on the balcony but he made sure he was in a corner where he couldn't be seen. The balcony's glass doors were opened which was at Jay's advantage to listen.

-Maleficent :"How many times do i have to tell you that you have no father?!", said Maleficent for the umpteenth time.

-Mal :"this is just impossible! Tell me the truth for once, mother!", said Mal who didn't want to believe her mom.

-Maleficent :"I'm telling the truth as much as i hate sleeping beauty. So you, young lady, will stop being such an annoying brat and you will go wherever you want to go until i need you", said Maleficent before heading towards her big chair and then sitting on it.

-Mal :"but if i have no father, how do i even exist? It can't be magic, can it?", said Mal who was still waiting for a better answer.

(No one POV)

Maleficent let out a sigh and rubbed her face in her hands before looking at Mal.

-Maleficent :"a bit more than 16 years ago, Grimhilde, Cruella and I wanted a child but we all knew that there was no one was worth our time. Since me and Grimhilde still had our spell and potion books we decided to brew some even though there's no magic that could work. BUT one day something glitch in the system and we were able to use a bit of our magic. The three of us drank the potion in hope that it would work. It did for me and Grimhilde but not for Cruella and we don't know why...are you happy now that you have your answer?", said Maleficent before getting up from her chair to go to her balcony.

(No one POV)

Jay barely had a second to move but he managed to go up on the roof and out of sight. He decided to go back to the safe house but he told himself that he would wait to see Mal walk out non-injured before going.

-Mal :"I can't believe it...i need to get my mind off", said Mal before going in her room.

(No one POV)

She was about to take her bag but she then remembered it was at the safe house. At least she had an older one. Mal took that one, putted a few spray paint cans in it, took some clean clothes for later, since she knew she wasn't going to come back for the night, and took off. Jay saw Mal walk out but she was going in the opposite direction. He headed back to the safe house and concluded that he should leave Mal alone instead of following her. It took Jay about 10 minutes to get to the house. He opened the door and the only thing he saw was a crying Evie on the couch with Carlos hugging her.

-Jay :"hey, i-so you know Mal is alive and she's not hurt, well at least not physically, but i think she went painting", said Jay before rubbing the back of his neck in confusion about what else to say.

-Evie :"she's alive?", said Evie who just whipped her tears away.

-Jay :"yes and i know she will come back for the night because i saw her pack more clothes", said Jay with a small smile.

-Carlos :"i told you that you didn't have to worry", said Carlos before looking at Jay who looked worried too.

-Evie :"thanks guys I don't know what I would do without you two", said Evie before grabbing Jay to join the hug.

-Jay :"we wouldn't know either,

E"

(In a dark alley on the other side of the island...)

(No one POV)

Mal was painting another 'Long Live Evil' graffiti on a brick wall. She was trying to think of something else and it worked but then she realized it's been at least five hours since she said to Evie that she would come back.

(Mal POV)

 _Oh no...She must be worried. I shouldn't say that but i feel bad about it and not in a 'good' way. I should get back, it's getting dark._

(No one POV)

Mal packed up her stuff and started going back to the house by jumping from roof to roof.

(At the safe house...)

(No one POV)

The boys just left and now Evie decided to go to sleep. Even if she knew that she wasn't going to be able to sleep without her dragon with her. Evie undressed herself until she was just in her underwear and decided to put one of Mal's over-sized sweater. She got under the covers and pulled Mal's pillow close to her chest. She smiled when she smelled Mal's perfume. It smelled like a mix of candy and mint. Her smile faded away quickly when she remembered that Mal was out somewhere and not beside her.

(Not so far away...)

(No one POV)

Mal was still jumping roof to roof but stopped when she saw a blue flower that had grown on the roof. She took it and smiled because it reminded her of her princess. She soon realized that Evie is probably worried sick and that made her hurry up to go back. Mal was now at the last roof before the house, she got down by the gutter and went on the front porch. She then took the key from under the carpet and opened the door. Once she was inside, she closed the door, removed her boots and made her way to the room. What Mal was sad and cute at the same time. Evie was asleep while holding Mal's pillow like a teddy bear but Mal could see that Evie had been crying. Mal removed her jacket and pants before joining Evie on the bed.

-Mal :"hey princess, I'm sorry i made you worried and wait so long", said Mal which woke up Evie.

-Evie :"Mal?...Mal!", said Evie who was now fully awaked and tackled Mal into a hug.

-Mal :"I'm sorry, Eves", said Mal who still had the flower in one hand.

-Evie :"don't ever do that to me again, okay?", said Evie who had pulled out a bit from the hug to look at Mal.

-Mal :"i won't ever unless it's necessary. Oh, i got this for you", said Mal before showing the blue orchid.

-Evie :"wow, Mal it's beautiful", said Evie who now had it in her hand.

-Mal :"not as beautiful as you", said Mal with a smirk that was still visible because of the moonlight.

-Evie :"i never thought that you would be the romantic type and i love it", said Evie before getting up to put the orchid in a glass with some not-so-drinkable water then going back to Mal.

(No one POV)

On her way back, Evie swayed her hips a bit more than usual and the look on Mal's face was worth it. She got on the bed and climb between Mal's legs to kiss her. Mal didn't hesitate to kiss back. She giggled in the kiss when Evie traced fingers on her side. Evie smiled wickedly which scared but turned on Mal.

-Mal :"Eves?", said Mal who was unsure of what was going to happen.

(No one POV)

Mal was not ready when Evie started tickling her by poking her side. Mal tried to not laugh but she couldn't help it. Evie couldn't but smile while Mal was laughing and trying to get out of her grip.

-Mal :"hahah-stoahaha-p, Evie!", said Mal before managing to poke Evie's side too which made her laugh and stop for a sec.

(No one POV)

Evie and Mal had stop and they were looking in each other's eyes. Evie was going to say something but Mal flipped them around and slipped a hand under her hoodie, that Evie was wearing, and caressed Evie's flat stomach sensually. Evie bit her lip and giggled at Mal when she tickled her a bit.

-Mal :"you're gorgeous", said Mal who was still on top of Evie.

-Evie :"you know that right now I'm in a sweater, I cried for the last hours and I have no makeup on, right?", said Evie who was feeling that Mal is blind.

-Mal :"whatever you are wearing, you will always be perfect even without makeup on because you're a goddess", said Mal before kissing Evie's nose then her cheeks and finished with her forehead.

-Evie :"what did I do to deserve you?", said Evie before wrapping her arms around Mal's neck.

-Mal :"I was asking myself the same question", said Mal before kissing Evie while she wrapped her legs around Mal's waist.

(No one POV)

Mal pulled away smiling like a goof before pulling Evie in another kiss. Everything was perfect but they didn't know that tomorrow was going to be a hell of a day…

 **Hey guys hope you like that chapter! I don't know if I already told you but I have a twitter and a Instagram (by the same name as my writer name) and post some descendants stuff so yeah anyways bye see ya later! -magic**


	8. the first step towards hell

**Hey guys I'm back! DID YOU EAR THE NEWS? DOVE AND RYAN ARE ENGAGED! Omg I can't believe it! Yay anyways back to the story. From now on, i will update every two-three day ^-^ yay! My new Malvie story will come out soon (yes another Malvie story cuz I can't get enough of that ship :P) that story will be a modern AU. Anyways I don't own anything about descendants but i own my ideas. Hope you will like this chapter. Enjoy! -Magic**

(No one POV)

Mal woke up rather early compare to the last 2 times they slept in the same bed. Mal couldn't help herself but to kiss Evie to wake her up. Evie groaned in her sleep but Mal knew she was up when she saw the smile on Evie's face.

-Mal :"hey, princess", said Mal who just stopped kissing Evie's face.

-Evie :"hey, my dragon", said Evie before giving Mal a peck on the lips.

-Mal :"can i ask you something, Eves?", said Mal who looked nervous.

-Evie :"y-yes, what is it?", said Evie who was not sure if this was going to be a good or a bad question.

-Mal :"i've been wondering if um i mean if we could um..will you be my girlfriend, E?", said Mal while blushing and hoping Evie would say yes.

-Evie :"of course i want to!", said Evie before pulling Mal in a bone-crushing hug.

(No one POV)

Mal wrapped her arms around Evie's naked form and pulled her even closer. Evie felt Mal's erection pressing against her stomach. She pulled away and grinned.

-Evie :"i see that both of you are up", said Evie before touching the tip.

-Mal :"eh sorry but it's hard to resist you", said Mal while blushing bright read.

-Evie :"oh i can see it's _hard_ ", said Evie which made them laugh.

(15 minutes later...)

(No one POV)

The girls were out on different paths to find the boys. Mal was painting another graffiti and she started singing.

-Mal :"they say I'm trouble, they say I'm bad. They say I'm evil, that makes me glad", sang Mal before bumping her shoulder in a guy that was on her way.

(On a roof not so far from Mal...)

-Jay :"a dirty no-good down to the bone, you're worst nightmare can't take me home", sang Jay while descending a ladder, passing a woman then passing through an opening.

(On a table that was set for 40 poor evil minions...)

-Evie :"so i got some mischief in my blood, can you blame me? I never got no love", sang Evie before going of off the table and headed towards an alley.

(In an alley)

(No one POV)

Carlos passed through a window before he started.

-Carlos :"they think callous, little no life hood. I feel so useless, MISUNDERSTOOD!", sang Carlos while he took a red bandana and apple that he threw away after a bite.

(No one POV)

Evie and Mal met in a alley that was leading to a mostly abandoned storage.

-Mal and Evie :"mirror, mirror on the wall who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world", sang Mal and Evie while going into the building.

(No one POV)

While the girls were singing, Jay was on the roof then did a backflip before sliding on a lower roof. Carlos on his side, was jumping from bed to bed to disturb people that were sleeping and then heading out. The four evil descenders, met at a fence before opening it and causing mischief for those who were doing there laundry.

-Jay, Carlos, Evie, Mal :"I'm rotten to the core, core. I'm rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, core. Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid, next, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the core", sang the group before taking metal sticks and hitting stuff on their way.

(No one POV)

Mal was passing in a small market before taking her spray paint to draw an M.

-Mal :"call me schemer, call me a freak. How can you say that? I'm just unique!", sang Mal with a smirk.

(No one POV)

Jay did an amazing stunt to get off from the small shop's roof. Once he was on the ground he took the teapot like he was going to serve the persons that were at the table.

-Jay :"what me a traitor? Ain't got your back? Are we not friends? What's up with that?", sang Jay before jumping over the table with the teapot.

(No one POV)

Evie burst out from behind some scarfs and other textiles.

-Evie :"so I'm a misfit, so I'm a flirt. I broke your heart, i made you hurt", said Evie before leaving a young man i a love trance.

(No one POV)

Carlos was jumping from place to place and kicked an apple basket.

-Carlos :"the past is past. Forgive, forget. The truth is, YOU AINT SEEN NOTHING YET!", sang Carlos before jumping on a cart and throwing bail hail to one of the market lady.

(No one POV)

Mal and Evie were on the second floor while Jay was hanging from a metal poll and Carlos was moving it around.

-Mal and Evie :"mirror, mirror on the wall who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world", sang the girls before running out to meet a bigger group and dance.

-Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos :"I'm rotten to the core, core. Rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, core. Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the core", sang the four before gasping for air.

(No one POV)

A woman and her child passed in front of Mal and she took the opportunity to take the kid's candy which made the whole group laugh. Suddenly, everyone stopped laughing and instead started running away. Mal had her back towards what they were afraid of and she knew exactly who it was. She lowered her head a second before turning around.

-Mal :"hi mom", said Mal who was not so thrilled that her mother was here.

-Maleficent :"stealing candy Mal? I'm so disappointed", said Maleficent who looked at her daughter like if she was a rat.

-Mal :"it was from a baby?", said Mal before handing it to her mother.

-Maleficent :"uh that's my nasty little girl", said Maleficent in approval.

(No one POV)

Mal let out a chuckle but her smiled faded when her mom spit on the lollipop, putted it under her arm pit and gave it to her minion.

-Maleficent :"give it back to the dreadful creature", said Mal to her knucklehead.

-Mal :"uh mom.."

-Maleficent :"it's the deeds, Mal that makes the difference between mean and truly evil", said Maleficent but raised her voice at the last words and waved to the mother.

-Maleficent :"when i was your age, i was cursing entire kingdoms...", said Maleficent while Mal mouthed all her words.

-Maleficent :"yo-ou, walk with me. See, I'm just trying to teach you the thing that really counts...how to be me", said Maleficent while looking away.

-Mal :"i know that and i will do better", said Mal which earned her a worried look from her friends

-Maleficent :"OH, there's news!", said Maleficent which Mal jump a bit before going back in front of her friends.

-Maleficent :"they are very delayed. You four have been chosen to go to a different school...in Auradon", said Maleficent and when the word Auradon was spoken, the gang tried to escape but the knuckleheads were already behind them.

-Mal :"What?! I'm not going to some boarding school filled with prissy pink princess", said Mal who was disgusted to even think about it.

-Evie :"and perfect princes", said Evie before earning a glare from Mal that seemed to say you're-mine-so-stop-the-bullshit.

-Evie :"uhg", said Evie before backing away.

-Jay :"yeah, and I don't do 'uniforms'. Unless it's leather than you fill me", said Jay before raising his hand to hive five Carlos.

-Carlos :"i read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mom says they're rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave"

-Jay :"wouf!", said Jay who made Carlos jump automatically.

-Mal :"yeah, mom we're not going"

-Maleficent :"ohh, you think it's small pumpkin, it's all about WORLD domination...knuckleheads!", said Maleficent before heading away with her minions.

-Maleficent :"Ma-aal", said Maleficent which made Mal sigh and follow her.

 **Hey guys hope you liked this chapter! I will post soon and as you see they are going in Auradon and some of the original plot will stay but a lot will be modified. Anyways see ya later! -Magic**


	9. it must be magic?

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 9! And my new Malvie story is finally out! Well, only the first chapter but the updates will be every Monday and Friday mostly. Anyways i hope you will like it. I don't own anything about descendants but i own my ideas. Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy! -Magic**

(No one POV)

The evil squad was back at the Bargain Castle with their parents also. Maleficent was in her big green chair that she called throne while the four descenders were in front of her.

-Maleficent :"you will go, you will find Fairy Godmother and you will bring me back her magic wand..easy-peasy", said Maleficent while doing what looked like sharpening her nails.

-Mal :"and what's in it for us", said Mal who wasn't convinced yet.

-Maleficent :"matching thrones, hers and hers crowns", said Maleficent who was smiling about having her own throne and crown.

-Carlos :"i-i think she meant for us", said Carlos with a small voice because he was obviously kind of scared of Maleficent.

(No one POV)

Mal nod in agreement with Carlos and pointed the gang so that her mother get the message pretty clear. Maleficent threw her nail file away and got up from her chair before pointing Mal to go closer.

-Maleficent :"it's all about you and me baby. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?", asked Maleficent with a hand gesture.

-Mal :"well yeah, i mean who doesn-", said Mal before flinching when her mother cut her off abruptly.

-Maleficent :"well then get me the wand and you and i can see all that and so much more. And with that wand and my sceptre i will be able to bend both good and evil to my will", said Maleficent with huge hands gestures to make everyone understand.

-Evil Queen :"our will?", said EQ after placing her mirror down.

(No one POV)

Cruella nodded in agreement and Jafar turned around to look at Maleficent.

-Maleficent :"our will", agreed Maleficent before turning her attention back to Mal and snapping her fingers at her.

-Maleficent :"and if you refuse...you're grounded for the rest of your life missy", said Maleficent with a smirk and a wink.

-Mal :"what? Mom!", whined Mal before Maleficent shut her up and started looking at her with her intense magic glare.

(No one POV)

Mal knew her mother was going to win this round but she tried anyways. She could feel her mother burn into her soul with her eyes. She tried to keep up but her efforts didn't pay off.

-Mal :"ugh, fine whatever", said Mal before sitting on one of the stairs.

-Maleficent :"i win"

-EQ :"Evie! My little evil latten trail, you go find yourself a prince with a big castle and a mother in law ring"

-Evie and EQ :"and lots and lots of mirror!", said the mother and daughter before Evie chuckled in excitement and clapped her hands.

-EQ :"no laughing! Wrinkles", said EQ which made Evie stop automatically.

(No one POV)

Maleficent wanted to band her head staircase multiple times when she heard EQ's speech.

-Cruella :"oh well they're not taking my Carlos because I'd miss him to much", said Cruella before patting Carlos' cheek.

-Carlos :"really mom?", said Carlos with hope in his voice.

-Cruella :"yess! Who would touch up my roots, fluff my fur and scrap the buttons off my feet", stated Cruella before raising a leg into Carlos' arms.

-Carlos :"well maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing", said Carlos before releasing his mother's leg.

-Cruella :"oh god, Carlos they have dogs in Auradon", said Cruella before again patting his cheek.

-Carlos :"o-oh no I'm not going", whimpered Carlos.

-Maleficent :"uggh"

-Jafar :"well Jay isn't going either. I need him to stock the selves in my store", said Jafar before pushing Jay a bit.

-Jafar :"what did you score?", asked Jafar while Jay let out laugh and started pulling stuff from his jacket, sleeves and pockets.

(No one POV)

Jafar was not impressed until Jay got out a lamp. Jafar made an Oh of excitement and started rubbing it.

-Jay :"Dad, i already tried", said Jay who was also disappointed before Jafar threw the lamp back at him.

-EQ :"Evie's not going anywhere until we get rid of that uni-brow, um", said EQ who was still disappointed that her daughter wasn't making enough efforts to be the fairest.

(No one POV)

Evie flinch and touch her forehead after her mother's comment.

(Mal POV)

Why does EQ have to judge her like that! She's already gorgeous! I mean look at her beautiful hazelnut brown eyes, her pink soft lips and those curves! God i like those...

-Maleficent :"What is wrong with you all! People use to cower at the mention of our name!", screamed Maleficent while dragging Mal and almost throwing her onto the chair.

-Maleficent :"For twenty years" , she slammed her fist on the table "I've searched a way off this island. For twenty years they robbed us from our revenge. Revenge on Snow White and her horrible little man", said Maleficent which made Evie and EQ look at her.

-Maleficent :"Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated Genie", said Maleficent before Jay had to hold his father in place.

-Jafar :"I WILL-"

-Maleficent :"revenge on every sneaky Dalmatians that escaped your clutches", said Maleficent while going towards Cruella and pointing at her.

-Cruella :"oh but they didn't get baby! They didn't get the baby, hahahaha they didn't get the baby!", laughed Cruella which pretty much made everyone sigh and thinking 'not again'

-Maleficent :"AND, I, Maleficent! The evilest of them all, I will finally have my revenge on Sleeping Beauty and her relentless little prince", spat Maleficent.

(No one POV)

In the background, Mal was still looking at Evie dreamily and got caught off guard when Evie turned to her and send her a wink. While Cruella was brushing Carlos' hair like a puppy.

-Maleficent :"Villains!", exclaimed Maleficent who startled every other evil person in the room.

-Jafar and Cruella :"yes?"

-Maleficent :"our day has come", said Maleficent with a smirk while shifting position on EQ's laps.

-Maleficent :"EQ give Evie the magic mirror", said Maleficent before getting up.

(No one POV)

EQ gave Evie the magic mirror and they all looked disappointed.

-Evie :"this is your magic mirror?", said Evie before looking at her reflection in it.

-EQ :"yeah but ain't what it used to be but then again neither are we", said EQ before laughing a bit with Maleficent.

-EQ :"it will help you find things"

-Evie :"like a prince", said Evie without envy but just because she wanted to make her mother proud.

(No one POV)

No one saw that Mal flinched and growled at Evie's answer.

-EQ :"like my waist line"

-Maleficent :"like the magic wand, hello?!"

-EQ :"hello", answered EQ.

-Maleficent :"my spell book, my book, i need that book", said Maleficent who looked at EQ for an answer.

(No one POV)

EQ pointed the fridge that is name the wickedaire.

-Maleficent :"ah! The safe! Queen help me. I never can figure this thing out", ordered Maleficent who was trying to open it.

(No one POV)

Mal was still thinking about Evie's answer and a part of her knew that she said that because of her mother's expectations but it still hurt her a bit.

-EQ :"Voilà!", said EQ who opened the fridge with ease.

-Maleficent :"my spell-come darling, come!", said Maleficent while grabbing the freezing book.

(No one POV)

Mal was up in a matter of seconds because she knows what happens when she makes her mother wait.

-Maleficent :"it doesn't work here but it will in Auradon. You remember? When we were spreading evil and running lives?", asked the leader to EQ.

-EQ :"like it was yesterday"

-Maleficent :"and know you will be making your own memories...by doing exactly as i tell you", said Maleficent before giving the book to Mal.

(No one POV)

Maleficent ordered EQ to close the door and right after a car horn brought them back to reality.

-Jay :"let's get this party started!"

-Cruella :"Carlos!"

-EQ :"who's the fairest of them all?", said EQ even though she knew the answer was her.

-Evie :"me!", which made her mother laugh.

-Evie :"you.."

-EQ :"yes! That's all", before clapping her hands and gathering Evie's stuff.

-Jafar :"now recite our mantra", said Jafar to his son.

-Jay :"there's no team in i!", said Jay who was used to it now.

-Jafar :"oh you're going to make me tear up", said Jafar while starting to steal stuff that was around.

-Jay :"my bag, dad!", said Jay who was already out.

(No one POV)

The only ones left were Mal and her mother. They were on the balcony, looking at Auradon before Maleficent spoke up.

-Maleficent :"the future of the free world rest on your shoulders, don't blow it", said Maleficent before leaving Mal alone on the balcony.

(Mal POV)

How am i going to pull that off? This is not going to be child's play...

-Maleficent :"Mal!", growl Maleficent.

(No one POV)

Evie and Jay had already put their bags in the trunk. Jay decided that he had to steal that little crown that was on the hood of the car while Evie was getting in the car.

-EQ :"smells like common foam", stated the queen.

-Cruella :"come back here!", screamed the crazy woman while Carlos was running with a trash bag with all his stuff in it.

(No one POV)

Carlos threw his bag in the trunk before getting in with Evie.

-Cruella :"Carlos! Ingrate", said Cruella before moving away to let Mal pass.

(No one POV)

Mal had one black duffle bag that she putted in the trunk and her back bag that she intends to keep with her. Mal turned around one last time only to see her mother glaring at her and threatening her with her eyes. She gulped before getting in the car.

-John (the driver and I decided to give him that name) :"the jackals have landed", said John in his mic.

-Jafar :"bring home the gold!"

-Cruella :"bring home a puppy!"

-EQ :"bring home a prince!"

(No one POV)

Mal was sitting on Evie's left side while the two boys were on the other bench. The boys started fighting to get the candies while Mal found a remote and Evie was eating a blue rock-candy. Evie was going to do her makeup again but Mal stopped her.

-Mal :"E, stop. You're already perfect. Don't even try to tell me otherwise.", said Mal before taking Evie's hand in hers.

-Evie :"sorry old habits die hard..", said Evie before Carlos started talking.

-Carlos :"mmh, these! It's salty like nuts but sweet like I don't know what"

-Jay :"let me see", said Jay before Carlos opened his mouth for him to see.

(No one POV)

Jay pushed Carlos away and grabbed the sweet/salty candy to put it in his mouth.

-Jay :"mmhm"

-Evie :"look!",shouted Evie and made everyone look her way.

-Carlos :"it's a trap!"

(No one POV)

The four teens screamed and cuddled all together in fear but it didn't last long when they realized that they weren't falling into the ocean.

-Carlos :"what just happened?", said Carlos before rising up.

-Mal :"uh"

-Evie :"it must be magic!"

(No one POV)

Mal turned around to knock on the window to get the driver's attention.

-Mal :"did this little button open up the magic barrier", said Mal who was amazed.

-John :"nope this one opens up the magic barrier, that one opens up my garage and this button..", said John before closing the panel between him and the VK's.

-Mal :"okay, nasty, i like that guy", said before crossing her legs and slapping the remote two times on her lap.

(No one POV)

The guys continued eating candy while Evie decided to tease Mal who was looking outside. The princess dragged her nails on Mal's lap up and down and it made her smile when she heard her dragon let out a small gasp. Mal turned around to look at Evie and what she saw made a wave of pleasure hit her. Evie was biting her lip and looking at her with hunger in her eyes.

-Mal :"come here you", said Mal before grabbing Evie's wrist to pull her towards her and then lift on her laps.

-Evie :"I'm sorry about the 'prince thing' and don't deny it. I know it hurt you when i said that", said Evie who was leaning in to kiss Mal nose.

(No one POV)

However, Mal didn't want a simple cute peck on the nose. She wanted a real kiss. A kiss filled with love, passion and maybe some anger. She moved Evie's trajectory by putting a head behind her neck and pulled her so that their lips were pressed together. Evie let out a surprised shriek but it was soon replace by a moan when Mal nipped at her bottom lip. The blue haired beauty was about to let Mal's tongue enter her mouth when the driver cough and started talking.

-John :"no sex in the limousine, thank you", said the grumpy man before re-closing the panel.

(No one POV)

The two girls started giggling and Evie got off from Mal but still stayed close. The boys were oblivious to the whole scene since they were too occupied by the mountain candy and by the bunch of new stuff. The boys started fitting over a blanket at the wrong time because it was time to get out but what they saw wasn't what they expected…

 **Hey guys hope you liked that massive chapter and the next update will be on Thursday if my computer doesn't die on me..anyways see ya later! -Magic**


	10. Queen bitch, in person

**Hey guys I'm back with part 10! I'm really happy to see how well the story is received ^-^ anyways like always I don't own anything about descendants or Disney but i do own my ideas. Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy! –Magic**

 **Review answers :**

 **-StormShadows : I'm a girl and I love the sweet reviews you give all the time :)**

 **-64thVanSull + Isaiah Flamez : thanks guys, I'm glad you like it!**

(No one POV)

The boys got out of the limousine fighting over a blanket and the girls just passed on top of them. Outside there was a whole band and crowd cheering. They all stopped playing and cheering when they saw Carlos and Jay fighting.

-Carlos :"ah why do you want whatever this is?!", said Carlos who was on the floor.

-Jay :"because you want it!", said Jay who had his feet on Carlos' chest while he was pulling the cover.

-Mal :"guys, guys, guys! We have an audience", warned Mal before trying to act like this was normal.

-Jay :"just cleanin' up, get up", said Jay before pulling Carlos up.

-FG :"leave it like you fouunnd it! By that i just mean leave it", said FG before Jay threw everything in the limousine.

(No one POV)

Once Jay was done with that, he decided to try his charm on the girl who was in front of him. Even if he was gay and he didn't like doing it.

-Jay :"Hello, foxy. The name's...Jay", said Jay while moving closer to the pretty girl.

-Audrey :"hehe", chuckle Audrey awkwardly.

(No one POV)

Jay was happy that it was actually working but FG had to break the moment and step in front of Audrey.

-FG :"Welcome to Auradon Prep! I'm Fairy Godmother, head mistress", said FG before bowing.

(Mal POV)

So that's the old bat? Well that should be easy.

-Mal :"THE Fairy Godmother? As in bibidi-bobidi-bo?", asked Mal with fake interest.

-FG :"bibidi-bobidi-you know it", said FG smiling which made Mal want to puke.

-Mal :"yeah, I always wonder what it felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared out of nowhere! With that sparkly wand and warm smile...and that sparkly wand", said Mal before clapping her hands together.

-FG :"that was a long time ago. And as i always say, don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future", said FG with a huge hands gesture.

(No one POV)

Mal's smile faded and was replaced with a glare of annoyance. The handsome boy that was on FG right side, took a step forward before talking.

-Ben :"it's good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben", said Ben who wanted to sound friendly and not-so kingly but his girlfriend had to break that idea.

-Audrey :"Prince!, Benjamin. Soon to be king", said Audrey with excitement in her voice.

(No one POV)

Evie stepped in front and Mal knew what her princess was going to do and she wasn't going to like it.

-Evie :"you hired me up, Prince. My mom's a queen which makes me a princess", said Evie before bowing.

-Audrey :"the Evil Queen has no royal status here and neither do you", shot back Audrey like if she was Ben's little guarding Chihuahua.

(No one POV)

Mal couldn't take it anymore. She step in front of Evie, who tried to stop her, and started yelling at the prissy princess.

-Mal :"you insult her one more time and it will be the last thing you say! Understand me bitch?", almost screamed Mal.

-Audrey :"oohh kitty got claws", shot back Audrey with a smirk.

-Mal :"and those claws are going to rip your heart out", hissed Mal before Evie pulled her back and made Mal look at her.

-Evie :"will you calm down for a sec, we just arrived and you already want to kill someone", told Evie to Mal while caressing her cheek.

-Mal :"well queen bitch over there needs to know that nobody can insult my princess", said Mal with her wickedly perfect smirk.

-Evie :"it's cute when you're over protective", said Evie before kissing Mal's blushing cheek.

(No one POV)

Everyone was silent and just watching the two VK's being soft and actually not emotionless. Ben wanted to change to subject before his girlfriend said something mean or shameful towards the two girls.

-Ben :"this is Audrey-

-Audrey :"princess Audrey, his girlfriend. Right, benny-boo?", cut-in Audrey before taking Ben's hand.

-Mal :"i could almost pity Ben", whispered Mal to Evie which made her giggle.

(No one POV)

FG, who had seen the whole interaction between the VK's and AK's, wanted to end this quickly.

-FG :"Ben and Audrey are going to show you around and i will see you tomorrow. THE doors of wisdom are never shut but the hours to the library are from 8 to 11 and actually in Auradon we have a thing about curfews", said FG, making the whole gang flinch, before leaving.

(No one POV)

The band followed FG away to leave Ben and Audrey with the four VK's. Mal putted an arm around Evie's waist and pulled her close to her so that their hips were touching.

-Ben :"it's so so good to finally meet you a-all", said Ben before backing up after Jay punched him on the shoulder.

(No one POV)

He was about to shake Mal's and but he just couldn't help but stare at how pretty she was. He just passed on to Carlos.

-Ben :"this is a momentous occasion and one that hope will go down in history...chocolate?", said Ben after licking his thumb.

(No one POV)

Since Evie was literally tied to Mal he didn't shake her hand either and just moved away.

-Ben :"as the day our two people began to heal"

-Mal :"or the day that you showed four people where the bathrooms are", said Mal who was clearing started to get annoyed with this.

-Ben :"i little bit over the top?", chuckled Ben.

-Mal :"a little more than a little bit", said Mal trying to sound amused.

-Ben :"well so much for my first impression", said Ben trying to make Mal laugh.

(No one POV)

Mal let out a little laugh before queen bitch got in front of Ben.

-Audrey :"hey! You're Maleficent's daughter aren't you? Yeah you know what I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh my mom's Aurora, sleeping-"

-Mal :"beauty! Yeah, I've heard the name. You know and i totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother to their stupid crimsoning", said Mal who almost had steam coming out of her nostrils at that point.

-Audrey :"water under the bridge"

-Mal :"tot's, haha-aahh"

(No one POV)

You could almost see the tension between those two. It's been barely two minutes since Mal got here and she already wanted to rip off that girl's head.

-Ben :"so how about a tour?", said Ben before he started blabla-ing about the school.

(No one POV)

The girls were holding hands while Jay and Carlos were behind them. Ben was still talking until he stopped in front of the statue and clapped his hands. The statue turn from human to beast. Carlos shrieked in fright and jumped in Jay's arms. Mal shot him a glare that pretty much said "pull yourself together".

-Ben :"it's okay Carlos. My dad wanted is statue to transform from beast to man to remind us that anything is possible", said Ben who was obviously proud of his father.

-Mal :"does he shed much?", asked Mal seriously.

-Ben :"yeah mom won't let him on the couch", joked Ben.

(No one POV)

Mal had to admit that it was kind of funny and it made her smile. They continued until they were inside the main lobby.

-Mal :"so you guys have a lot of magic in Auradon? Wands and things like that?", asked Mal who wanted to get over with this and make her mom proud.

-Ben :"yeah it exists of course but it's pretty much retired. Most of us here are ordinary mortals.", sated Ben.

-Mal :"who happened to be kings and queens-"

-Audrey :"that's true our royal goes back hundreds of years, hehe", said Audrey before staring at her boyfriend.

-Ben :"Doug! Doug, come down. This is Doug, he's gonna help you with your classes schedules and show you the way to the dorms"

(No one POV)

Ben then, suddenly, started directly at Mal.

-Ben :"i'll see you later, okay? And if there's anything you need feel free to-

-Audrey :"ask Doug", cut in Audrey.

-Mal and Audrey :"haha-aah", said the two girls before Ben and Audrey left them with Doug.

 **Hey guys hope you liked this chapter! And tomorrow i will post the next once since i made you wait longer than usual.** **See ya later -Magic**


	11. new room, new mood?

**Hey guys. I decided to finally continue this but I'm not sure for how long :/ i feel like it's not really good compared to "Do you want to be part of my wicked world" but if you really like this one, i will continue it. I don't own anything about Descendants but i do own my ideas. Hope you like it! Enjoy. -Magic**

 **Reviews Answers**

 **-StormShadows: the sequel will come out this summer since i want to focus on this one and "I believe in promises" plus i have a sequel to my Liv &Maddie/descendants crossover that will come out soon. I hope this answers your questions :)**

(No one POV)

The four VK's separated ways to each other's dorm. The guys went to theirs and the girls to theirs. Mal opened to the door to reveal a room full of pink and flower patterns.

-Evie :"it's amazin-

-Mal :"gross", said Mal with disgust.

-Evie :"i know right, amazingly gross", said Evie before squealing in excitement.

(Mal POV)

I hate it; the flower curtains, the pink walls, the pink sheets on the beds...wait BEDS?! I just need one with my princess in it.

-Mal :"ouf, I'm going to need some serious sunscreen...princess?, curtains", said Mal before pointing a window to Evie and going to the other one.

(No one POV)

Mal and Evie closed the curtains.

-Mal :"much better, ouf", said Mal before making sure the door was locked.

-Evie :"should we unpack? Or Rearrange the room? Or...", said Evie who was about to continue.

(No one POV)

Evie stopped when she realized that Mal was right in front of her and looking at her with hungry eyes. Evie gulped and took a step back but she didn't know the bed was right behind her. Mal took a step closer and pushed Evie on the bed before jumping on top of her.

-Mal :"the bags and the room can wait because right now, i want my princess to myself", said Mal before licking the shell of Evie's ear.

(No one POV)

Evie shivered in anticipation and Mal noticed it, which made her chuckle a bit, before pressing her lips to Evie's pulse point and sucking on it. Evie let a throaty moan and tangled her hand in Mal's head while the other on cupped Mal's bulge that was covered by her pants.

-Mal :"Evie..", moaned Mal in Evie's neck.

(No one POV)

Mal lifted her head from Evie's neck to look at Evie's lustful eyes. Mal bit her lip at the sight of Evie under her. It wasn't going to be their first time but the girls felt like it was. Evie, who still had her hand in Mal's hair, pulled her towards her to crash their lips together. Lips moving, teeth clashing, tongue fighting, hands grabbing and...FairyGodmother watching?!

-FairyGodmother :"urm urm, girls?"

(Mal POV)

Huge mood killer when your school's head mistress barge into your love making session...i think my boner went away in a split second.

(no one POV)

Mal pulled away to look at FG but Evie made her head turn around to look at her again.

-Mal :"what? What is it, my princess?", said Mal before resting her forehead on Evie's.

-Evie :"you better finish what you started later, my dragon", said Evie with a smirk before kissing Mal one last time.

-Mal :"i will and I always do", said Mal before getting off of Evie to face FG.

-Evie :"sorry that you had to see this FairyGodmother but we thought we locked the door", said Evie in her innocent tone.

-FG :"it was but i have a key that opens every door in this school anyways i was here to inform you that homosexuality isn't something well received by everyone here. I just wanted you to know and be careful because i've seen some horrible things done to homosexuals", said FG matter-of-fact-ly.

-Mal :"it's just another reason to hate us since they already despises us. Those royal bastards", said Mal in anger.

-Evie :"calm down we will make it work. The only thing i care is to have you by my side the whole time", said Evie before taking Mal's hand.

-FG :"i think that was all so girls be careful and don't let other people drag you down. Have a good day", said FG before getting out and re-locking the door.

(Ben's room...)

(No one POV)

Ben was on his bed, trying to understand what made him stop in front of Mal.

(Ben's POV)

She is beautiful but that's not it...maybe her magic? No, it didn't felt like magic when i took her hand...something is different about her but what?

(Back to Mal's room...)

(No one POV)

Both girls had started unpacking their bags and they were almost finished. Evie had more stuff than Mal since she had makeup, sewing stuff and some pieces of clothes to work with for other outfits. Mal started reading some stuff from her spell book. After a few minutes, Evie was finally done with unpacking. She went behind Mal, who was sitting on the edge of the bed and reading, to wrap her arms around her dragon's waist.

-Mal :"oh you're done?", asked Mal before turning her head to look at Evie who had hers on Mal's shoulder.

-Evie :"yup just finished so we can head to the guys' place like you wanted or we can continue what we started", suggest Evie in a seductive tone.

-Mal :"E? Would you mind if we go to the guys' first and continue later? If you mind then we can stay", said Mal with an apological smile.

-Evie :"of course I don't mind silly head but let's hurry so we can finish what we started", said Evie before giving Mal a quick pec on the lips and hopping off of the bed to go put on her heels.

-Mal :"ok let's go, princess", said Mal after putting her boots and taking Evie's hand in hers before heading out to the boys' room.

 **Hey guys sorry this is short I know but I'm trying to put this story back on track…hopefully it will work but if I see that it's just getting worse than I will stop updating. Anyways leave a review to tell me if I should continue or nah. See ya later -Magic**


	12. switch of plans and program?

**Hey guys I'm back after my dad finally let me go back to writing and i found some plot ideas for this story so it will indeed continue! I don't own anything about descendants but i do own my ideas. Hope you like it. Enjoy! -Magic**

 **Reviews Answers :**

 **-StormShadows : thank you so much for the great reviews :)**

 **-XxDancingWithDemonsxX : thanks for the constructive review and it would be awesome if i could have a beta reader ;) also yes English is my second language so it's harder for me to write you good stuff with no mistakes (the fact that I mostly write around 4 am doesn't help XD ).**

 **WARNING CONTAINS..why I'm i warning if this is rated M ? Btw there's not that much in this chapter but it will get wild later ;) xD if you are not ready to see that kind of stuff then get the fuck out. Now for those who stays, ENJOY! :P**

(No one POV)

When Mal and Evie entered the room, Carlos was playing with some video games and Jay was pulling out stolen goods from his pockets.

-Mal :"what are you doing?", asked Mal to Jay.

-Jay :"it's called steal-"

-Mal :"I'm not dumb. I know what stealing is but why are you doing it? It's not the time", glared Mal who was getting pissed.

-Jay :"there's always time", shot back Jay.

-Mal :"well why don't leave that here and pick it up when we'll take over the world", said Mal before dropping the cellphone onto Jay's bed.

-Evie :"you sound like a mistress of Evil", complimented Evie.

-Mal :"awn thank you", said Mal to Evie even if her back was facing her.

-Jay :"you do it your way and I'll do it mine", said Jay before taking the remotes that Carlos gave him.

(No one POV)

The guys were goofing with the game and Evie was watching them with a smile. Mal, however, wasn't smiling at all. She was pissed that they were getting distracted.

-Mal :"guys! Do i have to remind you what we're all here for?", said Mal in an annoyed tone.

-Jay :"Fairy Godmother-blablabla-Magic wand-blablabla", mocked Jay while Evie and Carlos laughed.

-Mal :"this is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents. To prove that we are evil and vicious and ruthless and cruel. Yeah?", scolded Mal.

-the rest of the gang :"yeah.."

(No one POV)

The room was silent after Mal's speech and Mal, herself, was the one to break it.

-Mal :"E, mirror me", ordered Mal before she and Evie sat down.

-Evie :"mirror, mirror on t-in my hand. Where does Fairy Godmother's wand stand?", asked Evie to her mirror.

(No one POV)

A few second after Evie had spoken, the mirror showed the wand on it's stand. It was too close for them to know where exactly it was.

-Carlos :"zoom out"

-Evie :"magic mirror, not so close", said Evie before the mirror zoomed out to show the whole planet.

-Evie :"closer.., closer, closer-"

-Carlos :"can i get back to my game? I'm on level three", asked Carlos but turned back around when Jay said stop.

(No one POV)

The mirror showed the entrance of a building with a sign that was written "the museum of cultural history".

-Mal :"it's in a museum! Do we know where that is?", asked Mal who was happy that they were getting closer to the wand.

(No one POV)

Carlos started typing fast on his computer and in less than five seconds he found a map with the directions.

-Carlos :"at 2.3 miles from here"

(No one POV)

Mal didn't even wait. She went straight to the door and poked her head out to see if it was clear.

-Mal :"come on!", half whispered Mal.

(No one POV)

After about 30 minutes of walking/jogging, the gang finally arrived to the museum. Mal and Evie were in front while the two boys were right behind them.

-Mal :"can you check your mirror, E?", asked Mal who was a bit out of breath after jogging from the school to the museum.

-Evie :"is my makeup ruined?", said Evie while looking at herself.

-Mal :"babe you're perfect and i wanted you to check the mirror to find the wand", said Mal while giving Evie a smile.

-Evie :"thanks and oh, it's that way. Follow me", said Evie before heading to the doorstep.

(No one POV)

Once they were in front of the double doors, they were quite impressed at the amount of stuff that was there. The thing that made them leap to the side, was the guard who just turned around to look at the doors.

-Jay :"that's your mother's spinning wheel..haha", mocked Jay.

-Carlos :"yeah it's kinda dorky", added Carlos.

-Mal :"it's magic, it doesn't have to look scary", shot back Mal.

(No one POV)

Mal opened her spell book to the page with the spinning wheel spell.

-Mal :"magic spindle do not linger, make my victim prick her finger", spelled Mal.

(No one POV)

The guard barely moved to just stare at it. Jay and Carlos were almost laughing.

-Jay :"impressive", said Jay with sarcasm in his voice.

-Carlos :"i got chills", added Carlos before laughing with Jay.

-Mal :"okay, you know what...prick the finger, prick it deep, put my enemy off to sleep", spelled Mal.

(No one POV)

The guard got up from his chair and moved towards the spinning wheel. He touched the needle and yawned before laying on beside the spinning wheel and falling asleep.

-Mal :"ah, not so dorky now uh", said Mal before trying to open the door.

 _*clank*clank*_

(No one POV)

Unfortunately, their victory was short when they realized that the door was locked. Mal was already looking for a spell when Jay was planning to do the macho.

-Jay :"stand back", said Jay with so much confidence in his voice before backing away.

-Mal :"make it easy, make it quick. Open up, without a kick", spelled Mal before the door opened and Jay kicked in the air before falling on the floor.

(No one POV)

After they all laughed at Jay and he got back up, they followed to where to mirror said the wand was. They were about to past another room when they came across their parents' statue. The four teens, stopped and got closer to the statues.

-Evie :"Mommy?", said Evie in a broken voice.

-Jay :"killer", whispered Jay.

-Carlos :I'll never forget mother's day again..", said Carlos in a shaky and scared voice

(No one POV)

Mal stayed silent while the others decided to go away. She got closer to her mother's statue and started singing.

-Mal :"Look at you, look at me. I don't know who to be, Mother. Is it wrong, is it right?

Be a thief in the night, Mother. Tell me what to do...", sang Mal before Evie startled her.

-Evie :"Mal? Come on", said Evie before leaving again.

(No one POV)

Before Mal even had the chance to answer, her mother's statue started laughing at her.

-Maleficent :"hahahah don't be so serious darlin' haha I'm sorry…I was once like you my child

Slightly insecure. Argued with my mother too, thought I was mature. But I put my heart aside and I used my head. Now I think it's time you learned what dear old mamma said", sang Maleficent before going down the stairs.

-Maleficent :"Well you can spend your life attending to the poor but when you're evil doing less is doing more!", sang The mistress of Evil while moving around.

-Maleficent :"Don't you wanna be ruthless and rotten and mad? Don't you wanna be very, very good at being bad?", sang Maleficent before going back to Mal's side.

-Maleficent :"I have tried my whole life long to do the worst I can. Clawed my way to victory. Built my master plan. Now the time has come my dear for you to take your place. Promise me you'll try to be an absolute disgrace", sang Maleficent before dancing.

-Maleficent :"Don't you wanna be evil like me? Don't you wanna be cruel?

Don't you wanna be nasty and brutal and cool?", sang Maleficent before throwing the scepter to Mal.

-Maleficent :"And when you grab that wand that's when your reign begins. Who wants an evil queen without a sack of sins?", sang Maleficent before clapping her hands to have her scepter back.

-Maleficent :"Don't you wanna be heartless and hardened as stone?

Don't you wanna be finger licking' evil to the bone?", sang before fake licking the tip of her scepter.

-Maleficent :"This is not for us to ponder. This was preordained. You and I shall rule together

Freedom soon regain. Mistress of the universe, powerful and strong", sang Maleficent while flying before landing at Mal's side.

-Maleficent :"Daughter, hear me, help me, join me! Won't you sing along?", sang Maleficent before they both grabbed the scepter.

-Mal and Maleficent :"Now we're gonna be evil! It's true! Never gonna think twice!"

-Mal :"And we're gonna be spiteful?", sang Mal while pulling the scepter towards her.

-Maleficent :"Yes, spiteful! That's nice", sang Maleficent while grabbing back her scepter.

-Maleficent :"In just an hour or two. Our future's safe and sure. This mother-daughter act is going out on tour!", sang Maleficent while they both made a big hand gesture before she clacked the Dragon eye on the floor and began flying.

-Maleficent :"If you wanna be evil and awful and free. Then you should thank your lucky star that you were born the girl you are! The daughter of an evilicious queen..Like meeeeee! Muahahahaha!", sang Maleficent before Mal turned around because Evie called her name again.

(No one POV)

When Mal turned around to her mother, the statue had become still again…She headed out to follow the rest of the gang. They all saw the wand but they were a floor to high. The guys followed Mal and Evie to where exactly the wand was. When they were in front of it, they were all amazed that they were seeing it in real life. Jay was about to touch it but Mal said not to. Jay, arrogant as he is, decided not to follow Mal's order and try to grab the wand. At the second he touched the force field, a loud alarm started yelling.

 _(25 minutes later, Mal and Evie's room...)_

(No one POV)

After escaping a guard and running for 2.3 miles, the girls were back in their room cuddling in Evie's bed. Evie had her head on Mal's stomach while Mal had her hand in Evie's hair.

-Mal :"babe? Do you think we will be able to find another plan?", said Mal who was clearly worried.

(No one POV)

Evie crawled up until her face was at few inches from Mal's.

-Evie :"you will find another plan like always baby, now stop worrying about it.", said Evie before kissing Mal's cheek.

-Mal :"hey, come here and give your dragon a real kiss", said Mal while giggling with Evie before pulling them into a kiss.

(No one POV)

Evie got on top of Mal and wrapped her arms around Mal's neck. Meanwhile, Mal had her hands on Evie's waist. When Evie felt Mal's boner poke her thigh, she smiled in the kiss before pulling away and biting her lower lip.

-Evie :"I'm enjoying this but it's late and we have school tomorrow", said Evie who was about to continue but Mal flipped them around.

-Mal :"you are so evil..you teased me and now you want me to go sleep?", said Mal before kissing Evie's neck.

-Evie :"Ma-aah-l...school..early"

(No one POV)

Evie was trying to make sense when she talked but it was hard with Mal's mouth on her neck and a hand on her hip. Mal bit hard on Evie's neck before licking the mark and groaning "mine" in Evie's ear. The blue haired girl shivered in arousal and mentally slapped herself because she knew she would have to hide the mark in the morning. The purple haired devil brushed her nose in Evie's neck and inhaled her sweet sent.

-Mal :"i love that you always smell like cinnamon, it's such a turn on", said Mal before kissing Evie's jaw.

-Evie :"oh..ye-ahh-ah? You smell like candy, i love it", exhaled Evie before lifting Mal's head to kiss her on the lips.

(No one POV)

They both smiled in their kiss and continued even when the door opened. The wicked couple didn't realize their headmistress was in the door way, watching them, until she coughed to get their attention.

-FG :"erm erm girls?", said FG who was trying to sound neutral

(Mal's POV)

Really?! Again ugh what is it this time?

(No one POV)

Mal gave Evie one last kiss before getting off and sitting beside her. Evie was blushing red but she had a smile on her face because she obviously enjoyed this.

-FG :"I'm sorry to disturb you again but i have to talk to you Mal. Evie can hear the talk if you don't mind", said the headmistress before sitting on a chair.

-Mal :"this talk can't be worst than anything else Evie heard..she will stay", said Mal before Evie took her hand in hers.

-FG :"okay then. The school council knows about your anatomical condition and we wanted to ask you if you want to choose the guys program or go with the girls", asked FG who was a bit scared of how Mal will answer.

-Mal :"what is the difference between the boys and girls program?", said Mal who was interested.

-FG :"the boys have tourney or band and more gym classes. The girls have cheerleading or band and more singing or dancing classes"

-Evie :"what is tourney?", asked Evie who never heard of it.

-FG :"it's a sport where you have two teams who needs to throw a ball in the net with a stick while not getting knocked down by other players"

(No one POV)

Mal was trying to think about it quickly. She looked at Evie for help. The blue haired girl leaned closer to whisper in Mal's ear.

-Evie :"you would look pretty hot in a sport uniform", said Evie before biting Mal's ear lobe.

(No one POV)

Mal barely took a minute to get her answer out.

-Mal :"i'll go in the boys program"

 **Hey guys! i hope you liked this chapter and I'm happy to be back to writing! I love when you leave reviews btw, it's what keeps me writing. See ya later -Magic**


	13. tourney 101

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter for this story. Btw i was supposed to go back to writing earlier but a stupid thunderstorm decided to cut my power out -.- anyways now I'm back for good! Hopefully... :P I don't own anything about descendants but i do own my ideas. Hope you like it. Enjoy! -Magic**

(No one POV)

The four VK's were now in remedial goodness class with FG. Mal was drawing a portrait of Evie who was looking out the window at the moment. The two boys were..well being boys. FairyGodmother was trying to make the boys stop fighting.

-FG :"boys..Boys! You should keep that energy for tourney", said FG who got their attention.

-Carlos :"i think we'll pass on whatever that is", said Carlos before sitting back on his chair.

-Mal :"it's a school sport and I'm joining you guys in it", said Mal while showing her portrait to Evie.

(No one POV)

Evie kissed Mal's cheek and whispered to her: it's perfect thank you my dragon. Mal blushed then gently ripped the drawing from her sketch book to give it to Evie.

-Carlos :"why are you with us? And a sport? Is it dangerous", said Carlos who was scared.

-Jay :"do we get to hit people?", said Jay who was getting excited.

-FG :"guys stop the questions and go to your tourney class because the bell just rang", said the teacher who was taking her stuff to go.

(No one POV)

The four teens took all their stuff and got out. Mal said bye to Evie, who was going to chemistry class, before leaving with the boys. They got to the field in about 15 minutes to go meet the coach.

-Coach Jenkins :"good evening everyone. It looks like we have fresh meat ready to get tested today and as a first in history of Auradon Prep we have a girl who will maybe join the team.", said the coach before they guys all started looking at Mal.

-Chad :"why is this witch with us?", said the douchebag.

-Ben :"come on Chad.", said the future king before glaring at his friend.

-Jenkins :"She's here because FairyGodmother put her in the boys program so you will all shut up about it and let her prove herself before judging", said the coach who was angry that the Auradon kids were sometimes worst than VK's

-Jenkins :"Now, i will give you all a temporary uniform until we choose if you are on the team or not. Go change and come back with all the equipment on", said the coach before giving them everything.

(No one POV)

They all went in the boys' locker room beside Mal who was alone in the girls' locker room. She removed her clothes beside her restricting underwear, her boxers and her bra. Mal then put on all the equipment, tied her hair in a ponytail and went outside with her stick and helmet. The coach only explained basic rules and then separated the group in two teams. Mal, Jay, Ben and two other guys were on the blue team while Carlos, Chad and three guys were on the yellow team. They all went into positions and waited for the coach to blow the whistle.

*THUUUU*

(No one POV)

The next they new Jay had the ball in was running down with Mal on the other side. Mal knocked down two other players and managed to slide almost all the way threw the kill zone before rolling and running again.

-Mal :"JAY! LET's DO LIKE WE USED TO ON THE ISLE", screamed Mal before Jay threw her the ball.

(No one POV)

Mal started going even faster with the ball and used the same technique that she and Jay used when they were stealing together. She passed back the ball to Jay and he started running towards Carlos.

-Carlos :"Jay! It's me Carlos! Ahh!", said Carlos before getting on the ground.

-Mal :"JUST LIKE OLD TIMES JAY!", said Mal before Jay did a flip and passed the ball to her.

(No one POV)

Mal shot it as hard as she could and the next thing she knew the goalie missed to catch it. Jay and Mal did their signature handshake that they used when they stole something amazing and did a victory dance before the coach screamed at them to go see him. Ben and Carlos were still on the ground after they got hit by the two crazy players.

-Jenkins :"what was that?", asked the coach to Jay and Mal.

-Jenkins :"i call that raw talent but i need to show you something that is called a rule book.", said that coach with a laugh before he looked at Carlos.

-Jenkins :"you ever thought about band?", said Jenkins before Mal and Jay laughed at Carlos.

-Carlos :" .", said Carlos unamused.

-Ben :"i'll work with him Coach", said Ben before patting Carlos' shoulder.

-Coach :"um okay, well done now we hit the gym for the rest of the class", said the coach before letting them go change their tourney stuff for simple gym clothes.

(No one POV)

Most of the guys trained with the weights or other machines but Mal decided to use the punching bag like she used to do back on the isle. She wrapped her hands but didn't put gloves on them. Mal started punching and she could her the guys already mocking her. It made her mad but stronger. The punches were getting stronger and rougher. The guys stared and stopped laughing when they saw how hard she was hitting it. Suddenly Mal punched the hardest as she could and her fist pierced the bag. She got her fist out and looked at her knuckles that were bleeding. Shit Evie's is gonna kill me for this, thought Mal. Everyone in the gym had stopped and instead were looking at Mal. Jay and Carlos came to her.

-Jay :"i know you were able to break punching bags on the isle but not brand new professional ones from Auradon! Damn nice job", said Jay before going back to his training.

-Carlos :"are you going to be okay?", asked Carlos with concern in his voice.

-Mal :"yeah. Evie will kill me for this but I'm fine.", said Mal before unclipping the bag and pulled it to the side before putting a new one on the chain.

(No one POV)

Mal decided to go do weights. Unfortunately, all the spots were taken until a boy gave his spot to her and went away to do something. Mal smirked when she realized that he was terrified. Chad was on Mal's right side and tried to show off when he started lifting 30 on each side. She looked at him and took 40 on each sides. His mouth was on the floor when he realized Mal had arms that were more muscular and stronger than him. Mal had the isle to train her since she was born while Chad only started training in the start of his teenage years. Finally, the coach blew whistle to tell them to go change to leave for the next period.

(15 minutes later...)

(No one POV)

It was free period so Mal decided to use it to go to the library to find information on how to get the wand. She wasn't expecting to hear someone scream her name. Mal knew this was coming.

-Evie :"Mal! What the hell did you do! Carlos told me about how you broke a punching bag..oh my god your knuckles!", said Evie when she took Mal's hand in hers.

(No one POV)

The bandage that Mal had wrapped around her hands was a bit red on her knuckles from the blood. She hatted herself for making Evie worry like that.

-Mal :"I'm fine. Let's go to the library for the free period", said Mal who was going to go until Evie pulled her back.

-Evie :"no we are going to our room so that i can clean your injuries. Let's go and don't try to escape.", said Evie before leading the way.

-Mal :"I'm sorry...", almost whispered Mal.

-Evie :"what are you sorry for M?", asked Evie who just stopped walking to turn around to Mal.

-Mal :"i had to show them, to prove to them that I'm not weak, to prove them that I'm not just my mother", said Mal with her head down.

(No one POV)

Evie opened the door of their room and close it when they got in. She didn't hesitate to take Mal in a hug.

-Evie :"you are not weak, you have nothing to prove to them and you are definitely not your mother. Baby..I don't want you to hurt yourself or get hurt again", said Evie with her forehead against Mal's.

-Mal :"I promise I'll try. I have a good news tho", said Mal with a smile.

-Evie :"what is it?", said Evie with a smile too.

-Mal :"i have to go see the coach to have my uniform for tourney because i got accepted in the team", said Mal who just opened her eyes to look at Evie's reaction.

-Evie :"Oh Mal! This is so awesome! My girlfriend is going to be a sports star", said Evie before kissing Mal.

 **Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry again for all the wait but now I will update every weekend and sometimes in the week if i feel like it :D anyways see ya later! -Magic**


	14. first match and a second round?

**Hey guys! This is one was half written in camping and I didn't have time to continue it bc I went in Europe to go get my brothers. So now I'm back with chapter 14! yay. I don't own anything about descendants blablabla i own my ideas blabla..at this point no one cares if i do the disclaimer so..STORY TIME! Hope you guys like it. Enjoy! -Magic**

(No one POV)

It has been a bit more than 3 weeks since they arrived in Auradon. They were still trying to find a new plan to get their hands on the wand but they had nothing. None of them would admit out loud that they were kind of enjoying being there. Not much had happened in 25 days. Carlos decided to not be a player but the water bottle carrier and met Dude the cute mascot. Evie got B+ on her chemistry test. Mal was the best in art class. Jay was even more talented than Ben at tourney. Today was a big day. The first tourney game of the Fighting Knights of the season. From the staff to the players everyone was excited. Everyone beside Mal who was freaking out in the locker room.

(Mal's POV)

I can't do this. I'm not strong enough. I'm going to get crushed. I-

(No one POV)

Mal's thoughts were stopped by the laughs of the cheer squad that was getting in to get changed in their outfits. Mal was mostly in her tourney equipment beside her helmet, gloves and jersey. She kept her head low and her back on the wall while she was sitting on the floor.

-Audrey :"oh would you look at that. The great Mal is pathetic again", mocked Audrey and made a few laugh.

-Jane :"Audrey, it's not nice. She looks sad.", said Jane who was going to go see Mal but Evie stopped her and went to her.

-Evie :"Mal? What's wrong?", said Evie with a hand on Mal's shoulder.

-Mal :"I can't do this...i-I'm pathetic", said Mal before raising her head to look at Evie with teary eyes.

-Evie :"don't say that. You can do this and i know it. You want to know why? Because you are an amazing athlete and when you are done with this, you can shove it in your mom's face to make her see that you can do great stuff without being in someone's shadow. Now get up, get ready and go win this game for me", said Evie before helping Mal up.

-Mal :"you always know what to say princess. Thank you", said Mal before pulling Evie in a hug.

-Evie :"i want to kiss you so bad right now baby", whispered Evie in Mal's ear.

-Mal :"do it. I don't care if those stupid prepy auradonian kids are there. I want to show them that you are mine", whispered back Mal before pulling away from the hug.

-Evie :"are you sure? I mean, I don't want to get us in tro-mmph"

(No one POV)

Evie didn't get the time to finish because Mal's lips were pressed on hers. She laced her fingers in Mal's purple locks while Mal's hand were on her hips. Audrey and her two minions gasped and were disgusted but the rest of the cheer squad seemed to find this either cute or completely new. The couple pulled away laughing and panting.

-Mal :"i love you, my princess", said Mal with a smirk.

-Evie :"i love you too, my dragon", said Evie before kissing Mal's cheek and turning to look at the cheer squad's reaction.

(No one POV)

Most of them started clapping beside; Audrey, Aria (Ariel's daughter) and Tiffany (Tiana's daughter). Those three were glaring at them and decided to just go change. Jane and Melanie (Merida's daughter), who were almost friends with Mal and Evie, came to them.

-Melanie :"we knew something was up with you two!", said Melanie with a smile and a Scottish accent.

-Jane :"you make a cute couple", said Jane with the same smile.

-Mal :"now I won't have to stop myself from kissing too much", said Mal before kissing Evie's cheek.

-Evie :"let's keep it rated PG for everyone", said Evie with a laugh.

-Mal :"i have to go babe. Cheer for me", said Mal before putting on her jersey.

-Evie :"wait! I made you a special jersey", said Evie before getting it out of her bag.

(No one POV)

The jersey was purple and green instead of blue and yellow. It had leather and spiked shoulders. The back had Mal's number (13) with a dragon around it and it was written "the dragon" under Mal's name. Mal didn't waist a second to remove her current jersey.

-Mal :"oh my god! Eves this is amazing. Wow, I can't believe you put all that work on a jersey. Thank you babe. I promise I'll find a way to repay you", said Mal before putting it on and also putting on her gloves.

-Evie :"it's not just a jersey, it's YOUR jersey. A kiss will be more than enough to repay me", said Evie with a wink before she got tackled by Mal.

(No one POV)

Everyone stopped changing themselves when they heard the two girls falling on the floor. Most of them were laughing, awn-ing or simply smiling. Evie and Mal were laughing until Mal kissed Evie. The kiss was sweet and short because Mal needed to hurry. Mal got off of Evie and pulled her back up.

-Evie :"use that energy on the field you beast", said Evie with a laugh.

-Mal :"or i could use that energy in our bed", said Mal with a smirk.

-Pretty much everyone :"oooohhh", before mostly laughing.

-Evie :"you're sleeping on the carpet if you continue like this", said Evie while doing Mal's hair in a quick ponytail.

-Mal :"fine. I love you", said Mal before pecking Evie's lips, grabbing her helmet and her tourney stick.

-Evie :"i love you too, dork", said Evie before turning around to go change.

(No one POV)

When Evie was facing the squad, every girl was looking at her. She blushed and was feeling a bit exposed.

-Evie :"you guys don't hate me and won't kick me from the team, right?", said Evie who was suddenly scared.

-Melanie :"why would we do that? You're probably the best cheerleader we have and plus you and Mal are cute together", said Melanie before the whole team cheered for Evie.

-Evie :"thanks girls. Mal may not be a prince but for me she's better than any of them", said Evie before grabbing her stuff to change.

(10 minutes later...)

The cheer squad were first to make their entry. The big crowd wolf whistled and cheered for them until the official song of the team was heard. Of course the school choose a cliché song. Holding out for a hero. Really, REALLY cliché but catchy. **(A/N you probably heard that song if you saw Shrek 2 ;P** ) Now at was time for the ten tourney players of Auradon prep to make their entrance. Coach Jenkins went to the group.

-Coach Jenkins :"okay so the first players to go on are : David, offence left; Ben, offence centre; Chad, offence right; Aziz, defence right; Miguel, defence centre; Alex, defence left and Roger on the canon. Mal, Lucas and Jay on the bench. Now make me proud and most importantly have fun. Go knights Go!", said the coach before the team screamed "Go Knights Go".

(No one POV)

They were all placed from the smallest number to the biggest. The order was: David (0), Chad (1), Aziz (2), Alex (4) Miguel (5), Ben (7), Jay (8), Roger (10), Lucas (12) and Mal (13) was last. They all put on their mouthpieces and helmets beside Mal, Lucas and Jay who were going on the bench. They grabbed their sticks and the defenders took their shields before they started running to the field. The music was almost completely muted by all the cheers and screams. The players went to their positions while the three extra players went to the bench.

(At the last period...)

(No one POV)

The Neverland's gators were winning with one more points than Auradon's team. Mal didn't move from the bench since the start and she was starting to get bored. Jay was back with her and Ben on the bench. Ben and Jay saw that Mal looked pissed and bored as hell.

-Ben :"hey don't worry, you will have your time", said Ben with a smile.

-Mal :"easy for you to say. You are the captain and future king while I'm just a useless VK", said Mal before drinking water.

-Jay :"come on don't say tha-"

-Coach :"MAL AND JAY ON THE FIELD. DAVID AND AZIZ ON THE BENCH", screamed the Coach.

(No one POV)

Mal didn't waist time to put her mouthpiece, her helmet and grabbed her stick before going in position with Jay on her right and Chad on her left. The whistle was heard and the players went in action. Jay had the ball while Mal and Chad were running towards the goal. Jay passed the ball to Chad. Charming Jr started running faster with the ball until he was ambushed and had to throw it back to Jay. Jay dodged 2 players of the other team and scored. The crowd screamed and the cheer squad was doing a little routine. Jay and Mal high fived and went back to their positions. Auradon only needed another goal to take back the lead. Once again, they were running on the field but this time Mal had the ball. A player made her trip but she managed to pass the ball to Jay before getting back up. She was almost at the goal and Jay was near her.

-Mal :"JAY! PASS TO ME", screamed Mal before getting the ball and scoring the winning goal.

-Crowd :"YEEAAAAH! WOUHOU!", screamed the crowd.

(No one POV)

Mal was about to turn around when suddenly she was lifted on Jay's shoulders. The whole team went to them and starting cheering for Mal. Chad, Roger and David were on the side and just rolled their eyes because they were not impressed. After a while, the players all went back to change while the cheer squad were doing their final number. Mal took a quick shower in the girls' locker room before putting on her boxers, pants and bra. She was about to put her t-shirt when she heard the door open. Mal found it weird when she heard footsteps but none of the girls talking. The VK turned around only to get punched in the face.

-Chad :"hold her", commanded Chad to his two minions.

(No one POV)

The number 13 was pushed and hold against a locker by the two other players. Chad let out an evil laugh before punching her in the stomach.

-Chad :"you pathetic evil thing. You think people will accept you and your stupid gang? Fuck that. People hate you and despises your kind.", spat Chad before punching Mal in the face making her nose bleed.

-Mal :"fuck you. You fucking weak prick. Big Chad needs minions to beat a girl? Now who is pathetic", said Mal before spitting blood in his face.

-Chad :"You bitch!", insulted Chad before punching her more than once in the stomach and face.

-David :"shit the girls are coming! Let's go by the back door!", said David before they all ran away and left a bloody and bruised Mal on the floor.

(No one POV)

The front door opened and the girls were all singing and laughing until they saw blood on the floor. Evie was the first to push everyone away. She started crying when she saw how bad Mal looked.

-Evie :"Oh god Mal…who did this?", said Evie before grabbing Mal and turning her on her back.

-Mal :"Chad", said Mal before painfully getting up and holding herself up on a locker.

-Evie :"CHAD CHARMING?! I SWEAR TO GOD THAT I WILL GET A POISONED APPLE SOON", screamed Evie and was about to leave when Mal pulled her in a hug.

-Mal :"don't do anything. We are VK's. they put us back to the isle if we do anything wrong.", said Mal before pulling out of the hug.

-Evie :"but he just beat you up! Do you remember how fucking many times I needed to patch you up on the isle because of your mother?! I don't want us to relive that here", said Evie who started crying.

(No one POV)

Mal stroked her thumbs on Evie's cheeks to remove the tears and smiled at her despite the pain.

-Mal :"hey, don't cry. I promise I will tell FG. Now if you don't mind, I will need help with all the shit the Chad squad did.", said Mal making Evie and the cheer squad laugh.

-Evie :"of course! I'm not going to let my dragon, all bloody and bruised, alone", said Evie before turning to the other girls who were looking at them.

-Jane :"don't worry about my mom. I will tell her.", said Jane with a smile.

-Melanie :"Don't worry about Chad. He will get a surprise soon", said Melanie with an evil laugh.

-Mal :"thanks girls. Princess I think we should patch me up in our room...there's some stuff and scars that I don't want everyone to see.", said Mal before looking down.

-Evie :"it's okay. Let me grab my stuff and we go"

(25 minutes later, Mal and Evie's room…)

(No one POV)

Mal was only in her boxers and bra while sitting on her bed. Evie was cleaning Mal's wounds. After a while, Evie was done and was pulled in a quick kiss by Mal.

-Mal :"thank you, princess", said Mal with a smile.

-Evie :"you're welcome, my dragon", said Evie before someone knocked at the door.

 **Knock Knock Knock**

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked this one and I'm sorry that it took more time than expected. See ya next time! I should update before next weekend since I have a lot of free time. Bye! Leave a review for suggestions, questions and you can also PM for big plot ideas :) -Magic**


	15. trying something new

**Hey guys I'm back! I will try to pre write a lot of chapters since school is soon starting. When school will be there, the updates will only be on weekends (Friday, Saturday or Sunday) and sometimes in the week when I'm not too busy. Sorry this took more time but my computer was a bitch and also miner writer's block hehe. Also all week I was watching Christina Grimmie's videos (again for the 1000x time this summer) so yeah super fun sobbing with my bff. #RIPChristina, I love you angel. Hopefully I will join her in heaven…sike I'm definitely going to hell xD oops. I don't own anything about descendants blabla i own my ideas blabla..Story Time! Hope you like it. Enjoy! -Magic**

 _ **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

-Mal :"who could that be?", asked Mal who was holding a pack of ice on her cheek.

-Evie :"I don't know. I'll go get it", said Evie before making her way to the door and opening it.

(No one POV)

Mal became pale when she saw who was at the door. Chad was there but he looked like a child who go scolded at. Fairy Godmother was just behind him.

-Mal :"if he came here to say sorry, I don't even want to hear it", said Mal before putting the ice down and holding her stomach while walking.

-Fairy Godmother :"he's not here to do that. I'm here to hear the story from your point of view and i bring him here as punishment", said FG seriously.

-Mal :"well..i just finished taking a shower and I was getting dressed until I heard the door open. I thought was weird because I heard footsteps but no chit chat from the cheer squad. I was about to turn around when I got attack by the charming douchebag here. His also charming minions, David and Roger, pinned me to the locker while this asshole decided to remind me how much Auradon loves us, the VK's.", said Mal with hate and sarcasm.

-Fairy Godmother :"that is far from what you told me young man. The whole cheer squad is against you, Junior so you better listen to me now. You and your little gang will be banned from playing tourney for the next month. You will also have detention after classes for the whole week. Now, Mal. I am sorry about what happened and we will make sure that it doesn't happen again. Good night girls, see you tomorrow in class.", said the headmistress with the most serious voice she ever took.

-Mal :"um thanks.", said Mal before scratching the back of her neck.

-Evie :"see you in class FG", said Evie with a smile before closing the door.

(No one POV)

Mal was back at her desk sketching something. Evie curiously went behind her to watch what her girlfriend was doing. She was about to see it when the sketchbook was almost violently closed.

-Mal :"trying to see something, princess?", said Mal while turning around on her chair.

-Evie :"yes. Trying to see what you are hiding.", replied Evie before sitting in the tourney player's laps.

-Mal :"well you can't. Not this one, for now. Soon but when it will be ready so don't try to sneak on me to see it.", said Mal while grabbing Evie's hand and place a kiss on it.

-Evie :"fine. Can we go sleep? I'm tired from all the cheerleading", said Evie before snuggling in Mal's upper body.

-Mal :"haha your mighty dragon will put you to bed, Milady", joked Mal before lifting Evie and putting her on their bed (they asked to change their bed for a bigger one)

(No one POV)

Evie let out a giggle and put her arms around Mal's neck.

-Evie :"I was scared when I saw you on the floor today…I just reminded me of how your mom threats you", said Evie while tracing a scar that Maleficent made on Mal's back.

-Mal :"hey I will be fine. I definitely had worst than him. We'll get thought this and follow the orders we got..even if I feel like it would be better to stop everything and stay here.", said Mal who mumbled the last part.

(No one POV)

Evie was going to add something but the door was burst open by three girls. Melanie, Lonnie and Jane blushed when they saw in what position Mal and Evie were. Mal got off of Evie, painfully, and sat on the edge of the bed.

-Mal :"hey so what brings *wince* you here", said Mal who just got up.

-Evie :"I told you to be careful ugrgh you never listen do you?", said Evie before getting up to make Mal sit back down.

-Mal :"hey what does that mean! I listen to you more than anyone! Plus, I am not the one who sneaks up on you while you take a shower when you tell me not too", said Mal with a smrik.

-Evie :"MAL BERTHA I SWEAR I WILL-mmph"

(Melanie POV)

Bloody hell..do they even realize that we are here?

(Lonnie POV)

That's…kind of hot..am i? I think I just found out something about my sexuality…well damn

(Jane POV)

…

(No one POV)

Mal pushed Evie against the mattress and pressed her body on hers while kissing her apple flavored lips. The tourney player moved her mouth to Evie's jaw and trailed kisses down to the spot where the shoulder and the neck's meet. The blue haired teen was biting her lip until almost drawing blood to proven from moaning in front of the three other girls. She moaned when Mal bit down on her shoulder and left a hickey. Mal got up with a smirk.

-Mal :"so what will you do?"

-Evie :"I hate you sometimes", said Evie before going under the blanket and putting her head in her pillow.

-Mal :"love you too! Oh by the way the guests are still there", said Mal before getting a pillow in the face.

-Mal :"aw come on..you're not mad are you?", said Mal while poking Evie.

-Evie :"you're sleeping on the couch. Goodnight", archly said Evie.

-Mal :"but babe! I was only joking! Ugh fine..i'll deal with the guests. Goodnight to you too", replied Mal before looking for her sweater.

-Mal :"Evie? Are you sleeping with my sweater?"

-Evie :"me? Noo! It's um probably somewhere else", lied Evie.

-Mal :"such a bad liar…can I have it please? I'll give it back to you after because I know how much you love it", said Mal who was back on the bed.

(Lonnie POV)

They're cute even when they fight.

(Melanie POV)

Poor Jane. She looks like she saw Mord'u.

(Jane POV)

What..did..i..just watched?

(No one POV)

Evie removed the sweater and gave it to Mal. Before Mal got up, she kissed her and hugged her.

-Evie :"you can sleep in the bed. I know how you struggle with your nightmares. I love you", said Evie with her head on Mal's neck.

-Mal :"I love you too and you can go sleep. I'll join you when I'm done with them", said Mal before putting the sweater on and giving Evie one last kiss.

(No one POV)

Mal also put one a pair of sweat pants before going to the doorway.

-Mal :"hey girls! So what can I do for you?", asked Mal like nothing happened.

-Lonnie :"I heard about what happened earlier. Just wanted to check on my friend and I can see that you are not so bad after all", said Lonnie with a wink and Mal smirked at that.

-Melanie :"I came for that too and also to tell you what evil plan I got ready for Chad squad. Muahahaha-erm sorry hehe. My mom gave me a bow and I am allowed to have it on school ground. So when they are leaving the cafeteria, I will shoot them in the back, with sticky and non-lethal arrows, with a message on it saying "the best pathetic looking looser squad". Wha'cha think?", said Melanie with an evil smile that could put Hook to shame.

-Mal :"damn you can definitely pass as a VK! I like it. Thanks mate", said Mal before fist bumping with the redhead.

-Jane :"i..uh..Goodnight!", said Jane before leaving fast.

-Mal :"shit I traumatized her!", said Mal which made Evie laugh.

(No one POV)

They all turned to look at her and Mal went to her.

-Mal :"so it wasn't all that bad, was it?", said Mal with a smile.

-Evie :"no It wasn't bad my cute evil sexy dragon", said Evie before pulling Mal in a kiss.

-Melanie :"goodnight girls and try to not wake the whole dorm with your late night activities", said Melanie before leaving with Lonnie.

(No one POV)

Mal was not even listening to what the redhead said since she was too occupied by Evie's mouth and hands on her. Soon enough, clothes were flying around in the room and they were both naked with only Mal's boxers left. Evie looked up at Mal with lusty eyes and dragged her nails softly on Mal's toned abs until she reached the hem of Mal's boxers. She pulled them down to let a 7-inch erect penis to get out of the restrain. She gave it two strokes before getting up and grabbing a condom from her drawer. When Evie came back she kissed the tip, making Mal shiver, and was about to place the protection on it. Mal grabbed Evie and kissed her again before turning her around and pressing herself against Evie's back. She then trailed little love bites down Evie's neck and massaged her breasts.

-Evie :"maahl..this feels so good", moaned out Evie.

-Mal :"it's only the start, princess. I want to try something", huskily said Mal before lubing her dick with Evie's juice.

-Evie :"mhm what is ah it?", moaned Evie before turning her head slightly to look at Mal.

-Mal :"anal sex", purred Mal before putting the head against Evie's back door.

-Evie :"uhm okay but just be gentle", said Evie while blushing.

-Mal :"just relax", Mal purred in Evie's ear before kissing it.

(No one POV)

Mal felt Evie relax and she slowly inserted the tip of her penis. She waited for Evie to say stop or tell her to continue. The princess nodded and Mal thrusted more inside. Evie gasped and let out a groan which pleased Mal and made her go fully inside with one last thrust.

-Evie :"mhm fuck this feels different but a good different. More baby, more.", said Evie while grabbing Mal's hands and putting them on her hips.

-Mal :"as you wish", said Mal before moving out slowly.

-Evie :"fuuuck you sure are big", said Evie with a smirk.

(No one POV)

Mal came back in full force by grabbing Evie's waist and pulling her on her dick. She felt Evie's muscles clench around her dick and started setting a pace. The pace was slow and gently but Evie wanted none of that. She wanted more. She started ridding Mal harder and faster while Mal met her pace making the pleasure double. Her body was still hurting from the fight but she was enjoying herself too much to mind. After a few more thrusts Mal and Evie came together and let themselves fall down on the bed with Mal still inside Evie. Mal pulled out her flaccid penis from Evie, making them both groan in pleasure, and kissed Evie's shoulder.

-Evie :"wow. That was something. My god it's already 10?", said Evie before turning around to look at Mal who was on her back panting.

-Mal :"we should go shower and grab a bite after. What do you think?", asked Mal while turning her head to look at her girlfriend.

-Evie :"good idea. I love you, Mal", said Evie with a smile.

-Mal :"I love you too, princess", said Mal with a smile too.

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the smut scene! It's been a while since I did one so I thought i could give you that ;) also I noticed the lack of reviews..look it's simple to just go at the end of the page, click on the button and comment! btw OMG MORE THAN 10K VIEWS! LOVE YOU GUYS! Anyways see ya later guys! -Magic**


	16. anger, pain and love

**Hey guys! So I'm back to writing like I said in my other story. I also already explained there why I didn't post in a long time. Anyways now I'm back and I'll try to get back in the rhythm. If you have ideas or request for this story, let me know and I'll see what I can do to please most of you :). I Don't own descendants but I own my ideas. Hope you like it. Enjoy! -Magic**

(No one POV)

It's been now a week since the Fighting Knights won the game because of Mal's amazing goal. She thought people would trust her more and less judge her but nothing changed. Chad was still bullying her every chance he had and Audrey was still making her snarky remarks with her two minions. Now Mal was in the gym, lifting probably half her weight. She couldn't stop hearing their voices in her head. Useless. Monster. Freak. She put the weight down on it's rack and made her way to the punching bag. Mal wrapped her hands before putting on MMA gloves and then started hitting.

(Somewhere on the campus near the gym…)

-Chad:" the freak went in the gym about an hour ago. She's alone right now. It's the best moment to strike. She will pay for getting me a week of detention.", angrily said Chad.

-David:" What do we do Charms?", asked the minion.

-Chad:" A source of mine told me that she's hiding something between her legs. She's even more of a freak than I thought. That girl has a dick. We attack her and see for ourselves if it's true. No pictures because we don't want that nasty thing in our phones."

-Roger:" are you sure this is a good idea? This is kinda rude, you know."

-Chad:" shut up Roger. No one asked for your opinion. Now let's go", commanded Chad before they started running towards the gym.

(Jay and Carlos' room…)

Jay, Carlos and Evie were watching a movie but Evie wasn't into it. She felt like something wrong was going to happen. It was getting late and Mal still hasn't came back from her workout. She was starting to worry.

-Evie:" guys? I feel like something bad is going to happen and Mal is still out…", said Evie who just got up from the couch and pause the movie.

-Jay:" she's a big girl. I'm sure she's fine.", said Jay without worry.

-Evie:" please can we go look for her. It's already eleven...", said Evie who was starting to freak out more and more.

-Carlos:" come on Jay. Don't be an ass. Let's go", said Carlos before grabbing his jacket and leaving with Evie.

(Back inside the gym…)

(No one POV)

Mal was still punching like a mad man. Anger. Pain. Hurt. Sadness. All those emotions were making her more aggressive.

 ***CLICK***

-Chad:" Well, Well. Isn't this the freak. We know your big secret. You're even more of a monster than we thought"

(No one POV)

That made Mal stop and turn around to see the douche trio. Her face turned pale when he mentioned that he knows her secret.

(Mal POV)

How? Who told him? The only ones who knows are Evie, Jay, Carlos, my mom and FG. Maybe the king and queen but...who told him?

-Mal:" What are you talking about?"

-Chad:" we are talking about your condition of course! Unless it's not real and only a rumour.", said Chad with an evil smirk.

-Mal:" since when do you believe in rumours?", asked Mal who back away only to feel two hands on each of her arms.

-Chad:" since I make most of them and they are mostly true when they come from me or her", hissed Chad before cupping her between her legs.

-Mal:" Don't fucking touch me!", screamed Mal before kicking him in the balls.

-Chad:" fuck you have a nice kick", said Chad while getting up.

-David:" so is the rumour true, boss?", asked the second in command.

-Chad:" it is and that means that this will hurt even more", he said before kicking her in the junk and punching her a few times in the stomach.

-Roger:" come on Chad we should leave"

-Chad:" we are just getting started", said the leader before getting out his switchblade.

-Mal:" LEAVE ME ALONE", screamed Mal before he sliced her stomach lightly but deep enough to leave a scar.

(No one POV)

Mal started crying from the pain and humiliation that they were inflicting on her. She started crying even more when he pulled out his phone.

-Roger:" Boss you said no phone!", pleaded Roger who was getting uncomfortable about the situation.

-Chad:" Let's show the world how much of a fucking freak she his", he said before starting to film Mal who was crying and bleeding.

-Mal:" FUCK YOU CHAD! You fucking asshole", said Mal angrily before getting several cuts on her back.

-Chad:" Why thank you for all those compliments. Now how about we tell the world about what you are hiding in your pants? Uh?", asked Chad before laughing until the gym's door burst open with Jay, Carlos and Evie coming.

-Evie:" MAL! CHAD YOU BASTARD!", screamed Evie before running to Mal.

(No one POV)

Chad got tackled by Jay and Carlos grabbed his phone. It was too late. The video was LIVE on his blog. The majority of the school was following his blog. Carlos ended the video and called FG. Mal was on the ground sobbing and bleeding out. Evie quickly got to her and helped her up.

-Evie:" Mal look at me. Baby look at me and tell me what happened", gently asked Evie while using a tissue to wipe most of the blood on Mal.

-Mal:" He knows. I don't know how he found out but he knows and he told the whole school…I..what am I going to do?", sobbed Mal.

-Evie:" we will go through it together. Everything will be okay I promise.", said Evie before Fairy Godmother and the security got in.

-Fairy Gothmother:" take those three young men and bring them to the station. Call the paramedics for the girl. Thank you, officers", said the headmistress before going to Mal and Evie.

-Mal:" No it's not going to be okay! He fucking knows and now the whole school too! It's worse than being on the fucking isle", said Mal before leaving Evie's arms to punch in the bag again.

-Evie:" NOTHING CAN BE WORSE THAN YOUR MOTHER!", screamed Evie which made everyone look at her.

-Mal:" I know one thing who is worse than her. Me. Haha IM WORSE! Don't you get it? I'm a fucking monster for your worst nightma-"

 **SLAP**

-Evie:" Shut the fuck up and listen to me! You are an amazing person. You're big hearted, talented, funny, loving and courageous. I won't listen to you shaming yourself. I fucking love you the way you are so stop this now.", said Evie with her hands on Mal's cheeks.

-Mal:" promise me that you will be by my side during this. I can't do this without you, babe. I love you so fucking much", cried out Mal before pulling Evie in hug even if she was still bleeding from her back.

-Fairy Godmother:" I'm so sorry. I failed my job as a headmistress. I'm supposed to assure safety for all the students. I'll give you a free week and Evie too because I know Mal will need you.", said the headmistress with a sad smile before going away to talk with the officers and the three attackers.

(No one POV)

The Paramedics came quickly and made Mal sit down while they removed her bloody tank top. A woman started cleaning her back wounds while another one was about to do Mal's stomach.

-Evie:" can I do it?", sweetly asked Evie to the lady.

-Lucy:" of course sweetie. Did you ever do this before?", asked the woman.

-Mal:" it's not the first time that she had to clean my wounds and patch me up", said Mal with a sad smile.

-Evie:" let's say that the isle was not gentle on her", said Evie while she started cleaning Mal's cut.

-Lucy:" I had friends back then who were considered evil and they were sent off to the isle. I never was happy about their whole plan to create an island and throw the bad guys in it. They say there's only good people here but I think it's worst now than before. People are more judging and honestly they're mostly greedy assholes. They all became bitter.", said the 40-year-old woman.

-Mal:" wow. You're like the first *hiss* who told us how bad it is here.", said Mal surprised.

-Evie:" was it hard after the isle was created?" asked Evie curiously.

-Lucy:" yes and the worst part is that I lost my wife to that isle. She was sent there because she was considered a villain's compatriot. I haven't heard from her in 20 years. I think about her everyday and I hope that I'll see her again before I die", said Lucy sadly.

-Mal:" sorry for my language but this is bullshit. I hope I can maybe help in the future.", said Mal before the last bandage was put on her.

-Lucy:" you can do anything for me sweetie unless you find a way to bring her back from there. Well it looks like we are done here. It was nice meeting you two. By the way her name is Linda", said the paramedics before leaving with the crew.

-Evie:" do you think we can do anything the help the woman?", asked Evie while helping Mal up and picking Mal's bag.

-Mal:" I think I have an idea but first I think we should eat and go sleep", said Mal before kissing Evie's forehead.

-Jay:" I swear I will kill that asshole one day.", said Jay who was now with them while they were walking back to their dorms.

-Carlos:" no killing but I think rest for you two will be nice. Me and Jay will try to make sure there's will be less problems when you get back to school.", said Carlos with a smile.

-Evie:" thanks guys. We will text you if anything dramatic happens", said Evie before looking at Mal who was simply looking at the floor.

-Mal:" pretty sure the next dramatic thing would be me killing myself or getting caught trying to", mumbled Mal.

-Evie:" what did you say?", said Evie concerned because she heard everything.

-Mal:" nothing. I'm just hungry and tired", said Mal, which was true, before they entered their room.

(No one POV)

Evie closed the door and grabbed her phone to order Thai food while Mal removed her joggings before getting in bed. She grabbed Evie's pillow and pulled it against her to smell Evie's perfume. Mal slowly drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Evie on her mind.

-Evie:" Mal? What do you want to eat?", asked Evie who got no answer.

(Evie POV)

She fell asleep. My poor baby dragon…she must be tired and drained. I'll let her nap.

 _ **(about 40 minutes later…)**_

(No one POV)

Mal woke up when she felt someone gently shaking her. She opened her eyes to see her girlfriend with food in her other hand.

-Evie:" hey sorry to wake you but I think you should eat something before sleeping. I got you eggrolls with rice.", said Evie before giving Mal the take out box and the fork.

-Mal:" thanks babe. You always take care of me so well. I think you would be an amazing mother. Not that I want kids right now", said Mal with a blush before eating an eggroll.

-Evie:" thank you. I think you would be a great dad to them you know. You could play tourney with them. Teach them how to drive a motorcycle. Paint with them.", said Evie who was blushing too.

-Mal:" hey come here. I'll share my meal with you", said Mal with a smiled before giving a bite of eggroll and rice to Evie.

-Evie:" we'll get through this together M. I know the start has been rough but I promise it will get better.", said Evie before stealing the last bite.

-Mal:" Hey! That was my bite!", said Mal before tackling Evie and kissing her.

(No one POV)

Evie threw the empty box and the fork before wrapping her arms around Mal's neck to kiss her deeper. They pulled out when they were out of breath with a goofy smile on their face.

-Mal:" lets cuddle", said Mal before pulling Evie with her to sleep.

-Evie:" you're so comfy. I love you my dragon", said Evie before kissing Mal's collar bone.

-Mal:" I love you too my princess", said Mal before slowly drifting off to sleep.

 **Hey guys! So I hope you liked that one :D suggestions are always welcomed btw. See ya later! -Magic**


	17. 8 years later

**Hey guys I'm back :D I know i left this story for reaaaaaal looooong and I deeply apologize to you all who are still waiting for other chapters. I made some thinking on this story and a review made me continue on that idea (thanks to Shadow ;) ) so now this story will take place 8 years later. DONT KILL ME! Let me try to get my Malvie train back on and we can all hop on for a new journey! tchou tchou! I don't own anything about Descendants but i do own my ideas. Hope you like it. Enjoy! -Magic**

 **Review answer :**

 **-StormShadows** **: hey sorry for the long wait. I'm trying to bring back this story from the dead xD i will do my best to update every one or two week. Thanks for sticking up with my tho! I really like reading your reviews all the time. You can also DM on Twitter if you want answers or have any special demands for a story. magiclolipop**

(8 years later...)

(No one POV)

After all the abuse Chad did on Mal, he was sent to a correctional school and everyone was very supportive of Mal. Carlos found a way to get Linda out of the isle to let her see Lucy. To thank the group, the older couple gave Mal their old Ducati 851 superbike. Evie never saw Mal this happier beside the time they started being official. Now, 8 years later, Mal were living happily in a huge penthouse on top of one of the main apartment buildings in Auradon city. The fae was working in the department of magical and fairy-tale creatures for the ministry while being a boxer on the side. Ben was still king, a great one at that, and Mal was one of his best advisor. Carlos was the tech and informatics teacher at Auradon Prep while Jay was the new tourney coach. Doug became the history teacher and one of the best the school's ever had. Our favorite princess, Evie, was head of the drama department and chemistry teacher with also a clothing line on the side. Not so plane Jane, took over the role of headmistress and is loved dearly by every student in the school. The forever cool, Lonnie, got the job of her dreams; dance teacher. Freddie and Jordan started a talk show and Audrey became a singer. Ally, on her side, opened an amazing tea shop, called Mad Cup, that was one the most famous coffee/tea place in all united states of Auradon.

Anyways, let's go back to our favorite girls. Mal and Evie. It was now 6pm. Evie just got from school after grading a few papers and helping the drama department with costume issues. She dropped her keys in the "key and stuff" bowl that Mal bought a few months ago after she was tired of never finding her damn keys. The chemistry then hanged her coat and bag on the hooks before heading to the kitchen. Since she knew her hard working girlfriend was going to get back home in about an hour, so she decided to start making supper. She smiled while making food, thinking about how far Mal and her are from where they began. Evie heard the familiar click of the front door and quickly after two arms around her waist.

-Mal: "hey princess. Missed you at work", said Mal before kissing the back of Evie's neck.

-Evie: "missed you too my dragon. So, how was work today?", said Evie who was finishing up the pasta.

-Mal: "Not so bad. Only had one meeting about the trolls who were not happy about some of their rights and had a meeting with my boxing manager. My next match is in 3 weeks and I'm against a new girl. Seems nice, fast on her toes but I have stronger and better aim. I should win that one. And you? How was your day babe?", asked the tired boxer with her head on Evie's shoulder.

-Evie: "for the first time in a while nothing exploded and no one got hurt in chemistry class. The play is doing really great this year. Emily reminds me so much of me. She's in love with doing the costumes and she wrote the whole play. She's really talented and she's only 15! I'm just so sad her parents died in a car accident 10 years ago…she's staying in the dorms the whole year. The rest of her family never accepted her because she's trans. Evan came out at 12 and well her family didn't take it well…I wish I could help her.", said Evie sadly.

-Mal: "poor sweetheart…what's her last name?", asked Mal who now had an idea.

-Evie: "Edwards...why?", said Evie before turning her head to look at Mal.

-Mal: "I have an idea. You think I can go to Auradon Prep with you tomorrow, to meet her? My schedule is free for the day."

-Evie: "what scheme are you planning again?", said Evie with a wicked grin.

-Mal: "you'll see this weekend"

-Evie: "mhm fine. Let's go eat, I'm starving"

(The morning after…)

(No one POV)

Evie was almost late after Mal decide to pin her to the bed and have a session of morning love making. At least Mal decided to bring her on her motorcycle so it was way faster to get to school. Jane told Mal she could stay in the classes Evie was teaching as long as she was behaving. Evie and Mal got to the chemistry class 20 minutes before the student would start to come in. It gave enough time to Evie to get the class ready and for Mal to make out with her.

-Mal: "I don't imagine the look on your students face when they're going to see Mal "the Dragon" in person, wearing a motorcycle gear", said Mal before letting out a laugh.

-Evie: "you have quite the fan base in my class. I know for sure that a group of cheerleaders see you as a god and some tourney players were talking about how smoking hot you are"

-Mal: "well I'm only smoking hot for you babe"

-Evie: "come here. I want a last kiss before the students start to get in", said Evie before pulling Mal by the collar of her, handmade and personalized, Ducati jacket.

(No one POV)

Their lips softly met each other for a sweet quick kiss. They opened their mouths to let their tongues brush against each other. Evie felt her back press against her desk and let out a small moan. They barely had time to take a breath before Jane scolded them.

-Jane: "I said behave! I don't want you two making a baby on that desk. As much as I can't wait to see your cute kids, I don't want to see the making of it. Especially in a school. Now have a good day. Behave!", warned Jane before leaving the two girls and letting the students walk in.

-Mal: "pff. That sucks. I barely tasted your chap stick", whined Mal.

-Evie: "aw that's sad because it's your favourite. Strawberry.", said Evie with a smirk.

-Mal: "it's not fair. I feel like taking you against that freaking desk. Stop teasing me, it's already hard as it is", said Mal before sitting down on one of the two "teacher" chair.

-Evie: "oh so it's 'hard as it is' already", teased Evie.

-Mal: "i swear to god we are making love on that desk if you don't stop", hissed Mal between her teeth.

-Evie: "come on baby dragon. Cheer up. I don't want a grumpy Mal in front of my students", said Evie before poking Mal's nose.

(No one POV)

The girls pulled away a bit when they heard teens coming in. Evie stood up in front of her desk with Mal right at her side. A blonde girl with a Mohawk came in and Mal saw the stars in her eyes and they made eye contact.

-Emily: "OH MY FUCK! Mal 'The Dragon'?!", screamed the girl.

-Evie: "Emily! Language please. We are in a school", warned Evie.

-Mal: "babe give her some slack. She's just excited to see me.", said Mal before kissing Evie's cheek and going to the girl.

-Emily: "oh wow...I'm like your biggest fan. Not just for boxing but also for all the amazing things you did for creatures' rights. Can..can i have a hug?", sweetly said Emily.

-Mal: "of course sweetheart. Come here I don't bite. I bite but only my princess", teased Mal before getting a slap behind the head from Evie.

-Evie: "we're in a school and i can throw you out of my class even if you're not my student, baby.", said Evie before going to the board to write the schedule for the period.

-Mal: "ouch. Anyways, you can hug me", said Mal before almost being tackled by Emily.

-Emily: "I haven't had a hug in a long while", sadly said Emily.

-Mal: "that will change real soon", said Mal before pulling Emily in hug.

(No one POV)

Evie couldn't help smiling at what she saw. Unfortunately, her smiled fell when she remembered how hard it must've been for the trans teen. Mal pulled out of the hug and smiled at Emily. The rest of students started getting in the class. Evie smiled at the class and started the lesson while Mal sat down on the other chair to listen too.

(1 hour later...)

-Evie: "so this is how you find the atomic weight of silver.", said Evie before turning around towards the class.

-Mal: "don't worry kids you won't need this later in life", said Mal making the whole class laugh.

-Evie: "Your sleeping on the couch tonight"

-Mal: "WHAT?!"

(No one POV)

The whole class broke in laughter and Mal went to Evie to hug her.

-Mal: "you know i was kidding right?"

-Evie: "i know. You're still sleeping on the couch", said Evie before smirking.

*RING RING RING*

-Evie: "Class dismissed. Don't forget your homework for next class. Have a nice weekend everyone!"

(No one POV)

Most of the students stayed to get an autograph from Mal and she gladly gave them one. Emily was the only one left and instead of asking for an autograph, she ran into Mal's arms.

-Mal: "hehe watch it kiddo. You always made us fall", said Mal before hugging back the blonde.

-Emily: "you're one of my biggest inspirations. I love you"

(No one POV)

Mal felt a tear go down on her cheek. The "i never cry" Mal just shed a tear. She leaned down to whisper something to Emily.

-Mal: "i love you too and i want you to come to my house tomorrow. I have to talk to you about something. Now if you don't mind, release me from your strong grip and don't be late for your next class", said Mal with a smile before the teen ran to her next class.

-Evie: "want to go eat? I didn't have a chance to eat for dinner and that was my last class of the day.", asked Evie with her purse and jacket in hand.

-Mal: "well then. Where do you want to go eat, my love?", said Mal while giving her arm for Evie to take.

-Evie: "i don't know. What do you propose, my wicked prince?"

-Mal: "um. How about Kuzco's Tacos Empire? I feel like eating tacos or nachos"

-Evie: "the only taco you will be eating is mine", said Evie, making Mal laugh.

-Mal: "yes but I don't think i want to eat that taco in public. So yes or not for the Mexican food?", asked Mal while putting on her helmet.

-Evie: "of course but do you mind if we drop by our apartment? I want to drop all my work there", asked Evie after putting her own blue helmet.

-Mal: "sure. Hop on. Which playlist do you want me to play?", said Mal who was already on her bike and waiting for Evie to hop on.

-Evie: "our Glee playlist"

 **Hey guys! I hope you are glad I'm back :D i also hope you liked that chapter. My other story will be updated too and I already another chapter for this one.** **See ya later! -magic**


	18. A champion is born

**Hey everyone! So I'm back 10x gayer lol (i feel like i apologize way too much/often to you) and I will explain why I was gone for so long at the end of the chapter if you care. If you don't care…well enjoy the fact that I'm back lol. Enjoy! -Magic**

 **Disclaimers: still do not own Mevie/Malvie or descendants. Descendants would be way fucking gayer if I did own it lol.**

 **PS: I really developed and upgraded my writing style. I hope you will like it. -Magic**

Her purple hair was starting to stick to her face but she didn't even bother. She was too focused on the technical and swift movement of her adversary.

 **Left** - **right** - **right** - ***SLAM** *****

Her enemy was getting tired. She saw the opening and threw a combo of jabs and hooks to the blonde girl in front of her. The girl was obviously trying to get away with defensive footwork and covering up her face.

"The Dragon is going beast-mode on her rival! Oh my god! I've never seen that much jabs and hooks threw in a combo since Muhammad Ali!", exclaimed the sports commentator.

The whole crowd was wild. Chanting of one name could be heard. "the Dragon" was roared from the fans.

 **Jab** - **jab** - **hook** - **hook** - **cross** …- **uppercut**

Mal's final combo knocked her enemy down and made her spit her mouth guard. She let out grunts while counting down the seconds in her head. 1..2..3..4..5..

"6..7..8..9!..10!..K.O! The Dragon is the winner! The Auradon Boxing Association Championship belt goes to Mal!", screamed the commentator with joy.

The purple haired removed her mouth piece and yelled in complete joy. Soon, a blue haired girl jumped on the ring and ran into Mal's arms. Evie was truly Mal's biggest fan. The second one to hug her was their newly adopted daughter Emily.

"You did it, babe!"

"You crushed her, M!", shimmed in Emily.

"You bet I did! Time to go celebrate.", let out the exhausted boxer.

 **(At the family penthouse…)**

The teen gave her adoptive mom a third bag of ice for her rib and got a kiss on the forehead in return. She just smiled and sat down next to Mal. Shortly after the blonde sat down, an arm pulled her in for a side hug.

"Love ya, little one", voiced the boxer.

"I love you too, mom", replied Emily.

"You two are too cute together", commented the high school teacher.

"WE DON'T DO CUTE!", whined the two pouty-lipped girls on the couch.

Evie let out a laugh before bringing a beer to her cute wife and a pink lemonade to her cute teen girl. A hand grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving the living room.

"Sit with us, princess.", requested Mal.

"Of course, baby. Shouldn't you be resting though?", inquired Evie.

"I want to spend a bit of time with my favourite girls before. My biggest fans deserve love and attention more than I need sleep", replied the purple haired girl.

"I'll head to bed. I'm tired as fuck", yawned out the teen before getting a smack on the shoulder for cursing.

"Goodnight. We love you Emily", said Evie with a big smile.

"Love you too, mommy and mom", answered Emily while walking towards her bedroom down the hall.

Evie turned to look at her slightly injured wife to flash her a smile and gave her a kiss. Mal tried to be as passionate as Evie in the kiss but she was starting to fall asleep. The older woman removed all the, now mostly melted, ice bags from her wife's body and helped her stand up.

"What are you doing? I thought we were gonna watch Sense8?", questioned the most tired of the two.

"We'll do that tomorrow, baby. Now, what you need is a good rest and a loving wife who will gladly help you change your bandages. Come on, let's go look at the gauze above your pelvic muscle."

"mmfm-ine", groggily said Mal.

'Malvie' made a quick stop to the bathroom to change the dressing on Mal's cut. Slowly but surely, they finally got to the bedroom. Mal didn't even change from her after-match shorts and her green wife-beater. On the other side of the room, Evie was removing all her clothes beside her underwear and bra. She crawled under the covers and spooned her purple haired fighter.

"Goodnight, my dragon"

"mhm-night…primhm..cess"

 **(The next morning…)**

Emily woke up early, if you can call 11 am early, since she promised a friend that she would go to their house as soon as possible. Quickly, she snatched an apple from the fruit bowl on the kitchen counter and used a post-it to write a note.

 _Gone at a friend's house. Be back in a few hours probably._

 _Love ya! XO -Emily_

Evie was roused from sleep due to the sound the front door made but she buried her head on Mal's chest to go back to dreamland. All of the sudden, a hand squeezed her behind and made her shriek. Mal tried not to laugh but she failed miserably.

"Mal!"

"Oh come on, E. It's not the first time I grab that delicious rump of yours.", exclaimed Mal.

"Stop talking about my ass like it's a 5-star meal", uttered the teacher that was now straddling the younger woman.

"How can I not talk about it like that? Especially when you're rubbing it against my morning wood", lustily growled the boxer.

"Mhm. You like it when I do this", said Evie before proving her point by rubbing against Mal Jr Jr again.

"Fuck. If you keep this up, we won't be getting up for the next 2 hours at least.", she gasped out.

"Emily left. I heard the front door. We have the penthouse. All. To. Ourselves.", pointed out the blue haired beauty.

Clothes were torn off and thrown around the room in record time. Laughter and moans echoed around the room. Mal hastily turned them over to top her princess.

"Are you still on the pill?", breathlessly let out the woman on top.

"I stopped a month ago..I-I'm ready for us to have a baby. Are you?", gently asked Evie.

"Hell yeah. I wanna be a daddy."

"You're Daddy already", joked the blue haired tease.

"Let's make that baby, love"

Lust but mostly love filled the air surrounding the lovers. Soon enough, Mal was inside her wife's tight heat. She knew she was big hence why she gave Evie's velvet walls to adjust to her size. Of course, it wasn't that much of a wait. A low and deep groan left the blue haired woman's mouth and echoed around the room. Mal couldn't help but smirk at the action. Unfortunately for the couple, hadn't been this intimate in a while (if you can count 3 weeks a long while) because Emily was home or they were too tired from work. They were going to used that day to make up for all the lost opportunities. Finally, Mal pulled back and rammed back in slowly to start the pace. However, the slow pace didn't last at all. Kisses and lip bites were shared between the two. Nails racked down Mal's back. Since their first time, the older girl knew Mal had somewhat of a small pain kink. She always loved having bruises, scratches, hickeys or bite marks all over her body. That day was no different. Evie bit at Mal's neck and the action set her wife like a bang. The pleasure she took from the mark made her pound harder and faster in Evie's wet center.

"Ma-ah-l! Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. GOD! Right there. Yes, Yes, Yes", moaned Evie.

"I've got you babe. C'mon, cum for me", let out Mal with a growl when Evie's walls squeezed her member.

"MAL!"

Evie gave one last squeeze to help Mal reach her peak too. Two sweaty bodies were entangled and tired on the bed in the master bedroom. The Maleficent heir growled and give one last pump before pulling out from her wife.

"That was amazing. You think it worked? You think a little boy or girl is in the making?", asked Mal with curiosity before pressing a kiss on Evie's stomach.

 ***snif***

Mal looked up at her wife only to see her holding back tears.

"Babe? What's wrong? Did i say something?", gently questioned Mal.

"No you didn't. You're just so cute and caring. I can't wait to have a baby with you, M", cried Evie.

Mal couldn't stop herself from shedding a tear too. She smiled and kissed her wife's forehead.

"I love you so much, princess"

"Love you too, my dragon"

"Not baby dragon anymore?", asked Mal while laying down with her head on her love's stomach.

"No because that name will go to our baby"

They both giggled happily. The blue haired girl gave Mal a smile full of love. A smirk was the answer to her grin.

"What are you up to, my wicked wife?", purred Evie.

"Mhm maybe we should have a few other rounds just to make sure it worked. Just to be sure, you know. Totally not just because you're smoking hot and i love you", joked the boxer.

"Well hop in baby. This kid ain't gonna make itself alone"

 **(4 hours later...)**

"SHIT! FU-FuhCk! HarDER BABY!"

"EVIE! FUCK-FUCK-FuCk...", groaned out Mal before thrusting one last time and emptying herself in Evie's womb.

The sweat slick bodies of the two lovers were pilled up on the bed. They were both spent from their, rather long, love-making session. While the couple tried to regain a normal breathing, the front door opened. The voice of two slightly drunk teens were heard.

"Duuude, drinking this early wasn't our best idea", slurred Amy.

"No shit Sherlock. Sshhh, my moms can't know that I'm like this.", slurred back Emily before grabbing the redhead's hand and dragging the way to her room.

"Moms? You have two-

The girl did not get the chance to finish her sentence since the master bedroom's door opened. The wifes were in the door way, not naked but not clothed much either, and looked both seriously not happy.

"Emily, why do you have alcohol in your body at this hour of the day?", asked Mal with an authoritarian tone.

"um well…I'm sorry! I-It wasn't planned! Amy's brother was having a party and he told us we couldn't leave unless we did 2 tequila shots. 'was an accident mom...", replied the blonde with her head down.

"Come here kid", teased Mal before pulling the Mohawk haired girl in a hug.

"It's okay. Your mommy and me don't like it when you drink without our consent. We're just being protective. Now, go have fun with your friend but go drink some water to try and sober you up a bit, okay?", explained the champion.

"mmhkay. Sorry mom. I love you and I hate to make you worry."

"We love you too. Now, enough with the sappy stuff, kiddo. Go sober up and have some fun", joked the woman.

 **Hey everyone! So I was away because of some slight depression and also way too much work from school. Gladly, I'm done with this school year and I'm back into writing. Yay! So I will upload one chapter per week and sometimes more :) I'm so so fucking happy that you all didn't give up on me and have been so damn patien. I love you guys so much! So review if you liked the chapter or if you have some suggestions and I'll see y'all another time! -Magic**

 **PS: I'm trying to slowly bring in the plot -Magic**


	19. Good or bad news?

**Hey guys and gals! I missed writing so fucking much. Some bad crap happened to me but I'm back now since my grades are doing really good. I'm probs gonna post a chapter for my other story in the next 48 hours. Love you guys! Enjoy! -Magic**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants 1 and 2 but I do own the ideas. Honestly, D2 was even gayer than D1 but my story is next level gay XD**

Time passed by really quickly since they decided to have a child. Evie was already 8 months in and she was really glad to have Mal by her side. She helped her get through the morning sickness, the weird cravings, the back pain and even already started to prep the baby's bedroom. They said no when the doctor asked if they wanted to know the gender of the baby because obviously it's more fun when it's a surprise.

Annoyance. That was Mal's first thought when she realized that she had 2 meetings with the king, Ben, and the council about some "Isle of the lost stuff". She rolled on her side to look at her beautiful wife.

"What is it baby?", asked Evie while grabbing Mal's naked behind.

"I got to some council meetings but I feel like staying in bed with my blue haired goddess."

"Ever the charmer. We'll do something after the meetings, baby", teased Evie after getting up from the bed.

"Hey come back! Now it's all cold", whined the boxer.

"Such a softie. Fine, 10 more mins but after you get your lazy ass up"

"Deal"

A couple of hours later, Mal was back home and decided to finish up the paint in the nursery. She already finished painting the mural one of the walls but had yet to get the other 3 done. Of course, no art piece is simple with this girl, especially when it's made for someone special like her future kid. She finally chose to continue the dragon and the deep green forest she started on the second wall.

 ***Click, Clank***

"Mal? You old dawg where are ya?"

"In the nursery, girls"

Quickly, Lonnie, Jane and Melanie got to the room and looked around the beautiful mural Mal was making. Melanie was the first to go fist bump and hug the artist. Soon enough, the other two did the same thing.

"Wow M it's gorgeous!", exclaimed the headmistress.

"True that! I think that's one of your best", joined in the dancer.

"You say that every time Lo", laughed Mal.

"But it's true this time!"

"You said that last time too", teased Melanie

"Fine!", whined Lonnie before pouting.

 ***clink, clank***

"Baby?"

"I'm in the nursery with the girls, just give me a sec"

With a smile plastered on her face, the champion made her way to her lovely wife who looked beautiful like always. A quick but loving kiss was shared between the two lovers before the 3 others joined their conversation.

"How are you feeling today, princess? Any back pain?", asked Mal.

"Mhm I feel great. Just a bit of pain in my lower back but otherwise everything is perfect.", answered Evie with her hand on her growing belly.

"Good. And how is our little one today? Agitated as always?", said Mal with a loving smile.

"Well she or he sure got your love for boxing because my insides feel like a punching bag", joked the pregnant teacher.

"Awn. To make it up to you, I'll cook your favourite comfort food and give you a massage, okay?"

"sounds perfect"

While Mal was busy with cooking up the supper (supper or dinner depending from where you come from), the four other girls sat down on the living room couch to talk. The cook couldn't help but smile each time she heard her lover laugh at each jokes Melanie was making.

"So you really don't want to know if it's a boy or a girl before the birth?", asked Jane.

"Nope. Anyways he or she is due in like 2 weeks so it's a bit too late"

"I can't wait to be that crazy aunt", said Melanie with a dreamy sigh.

"Listen crazy girl, you better not give my wife a heart attack before the baby is even there", joked Evie when she felt two arms wrap around her waist.

"Food is ready and stop telling everyone I'm like an overprotective daddy"

"Well she ain't laying", said Lonnie with a smirk.

"oh fine. Geez. Come on everyone. Time to eat"

The girl gang sat down at the table and waited for Mal and Melanie to bring the dish. The purple haired boxer made a lighter dish for her very pregnant wife. Omelette with fresh vegetables and a soft squash pottage. For the others, she made a simple potato gratin with a Caesar salad and some grilled chicken.

"Yer call that an 'easy dinner'?! How did you make this in less than 2 hours?", asked Melanie with surprise lacing her voice.

"Magic", joked the faery while making sprinkles with her magic.

The whole gang laughed and continue eating with slight banter and conversation between each bite. Mal looked over at Evie and smiled. She couldn't believe that she started on a rotten island and now she was here. In their own little castle with a family growing. Feeling someone's stare, Evie turned to look at her wonderful wife and mouthed 'I love you'. Mal was about to mouth it back when suddenly her phone rang. Their OG villain song started playing as her ringtone. She quickly grabbed it when she saw it was the king calling her with his 'king affairs' phone.

"Ben? Is something the matter?", worriedly questioned Mal.

"It's about your mom."

The moment the word Mom came out of his mouth, Mal was out of her seat and on the balcony.

"What about her? Is she causing trouble?"

"no um…She's human again, M."

"H-How is that even possible?"

"Just like FG said. By learning how to love. She wants to see you tomorrow. I can ask my chauffeur to drive her to your house with 2 guards just in case."

Mal didn't answer right away. She was flabbergasted. Her mom wasn't a small lizard anymore and she learned how to love. A tear fell down on her hand that was grasping the deck's bannister in a firm grip.

"Um...I think I would like that. Thank you Ben.", said Mal with a smile.

"No problem, M. Good luck tomorrow. Have a nice evening."

"You too Ben. Bye"

The faery put her phone back in her pocket before crying in joy that her mother may finally have some love for her. After drying up her tears, she got back inside and closed the sliding glass door before making her way to her friends. Evie stopped smiling when she saw the state her lover was. The blue haired women got up and placed a hand on her wife's cold tear stained cheek.

"What happened baby?"

Mal took a deep breath and looked at everyone in the room that were waiting for her answer.

"My mom is human again. She learned how to love and um she's coming here tomorrow. 2 guards will be there to make sure nothing goes to shit.", let out Mal before grabbing a beer to calm herself down.

"Baby come here. That's great news. Maybe our baby will be able to have a granny", said Evie with a smile while rubbing Mal's back in a soothing way.

"Oi', M! That's amazing."

The girls took Mal in a big group hug. That's how Emily found them when she entered the house after coming back from the grocery store.

"Did y'all watched Marley and Me or something?", joked the teen even though she was still worried to see her moms like that.

"No we didn't. Your mom got important news today.", explained Evie.

"What kind of important news? In a 'someone died' kinda news or 'you just won the lottery' kinda news?"

"Well Maleficent is human again and is coming for a visit tomorrow. I don't know what kind of news that fits in but I'm pretty sure Mal is happy", said Jane.

"Oh shit! Mom that's great!", screamed Emily in joy before getting swatted on her shoulder for her foul language.

"It's pretty amazing alright. Now, I suggest you all go finish eating while a make a plate for Em.", suggested Mal before leaving them to prep another plate.

They all sat down at the table and finished their delicious meals while Mal was drinking her third beer. She was about to get a fourth one when Evie stopped her and mouthed 'I think that's enough for tonight'. Mal felt guilty to disappoint her wife by getting caught up in her emotions and trying to drown them in alcohol. She gave Evie an apologetic smile and grabbed everyone's dirty dishes to bring them in the kitchen. Emily helped her clean up everything while Evie was saying bye to their friends. Once they all left and the dishes were done, the dragon morphing girl sat down on the couch with her head in her hands. Her two favourite girls sat down with her on each side.

"I haven't seen her in 8 years and for the first time in 24 years, she's going to show some motherly love towards me"

 **So I hope you all like this coming back chapter! Leave a review because I love those and I hope you will stick with me like most of you did for the past 2 years. PS: ITS ALMOST MY 2 YEAR ANNIVERSARY ON THIS WEBSITE! Anyways love you guys and gals, you all rock. Later. -Magic**


	20. Well Well

**Hey guys I'm back so soon because I have some free time right now :D I hope to be bale to update every 2-3 weeks when I get busier. Anyways I'm glad you all really loved the last chapter!**

 **Review answer:**

 **-Lonestar88: Yes! I was going to make them appear soon but thanks for reminding me to not forget them :P**

 **-StormShadows: I really hope you are still reading and I'm so freaking sorry for leaving all of you hanging without any good Malvie stuff to read.**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own Descendants and D2 but I do own my ideas (Especially Emily. I love that girl!)**

 **PS: ITS MY 2 YEARS ANNIVERSARY ON THIS WEBSITE! OMG ALREADY**

Mal couldn't sleep. She has been trying for the past 2 hours but her racing mind can't seem to be able to shut down. Tired of tossing and turning, the fae got up and made her way to the nursery to continue her art piece. All the colours calmed some of her nerves. 5 shades different of green, 4 of purple, 3 nuances of greys, 2 yellows and some black for the shading. Painting the art version of her dragon self was some what fun and relaxing. The flicks of eggplant colour to base the dark shades where lighten by a violet paint. Mal was starting on the tail when she heard the door creak open.

"M? Couldn't sleep?", asked the very pregnant woman.

"Yeah…Sorry if I woke you. I…I-I just couldn't stop my mind from overthinking.", said Mal with a sigh.

"It's okay baby. Junior, here, woke me up with an uppercut.", joked Evie to lighten up the mood

Mal laughed and smiled to her wife before helping her sit down next to her.

"Thanks I needed that. Is he or she hurting you too much? I can give you another massage."

"No it's alright. I just came here to watch you finish this beautiful artwork.", answered the blue haired girl.

"Thanks princess. I just need to finish the details on the mouth, eyes and wings. You sure you don't want to go back to bed?", asked Mal again.

"Maleficent Bertha Junior! I'm just pregnant not 80 years old. I can handle sitting on the floor for an hour to watch you paint.", chastised Evie.

The dragon girl bit on her lip and said nothing while looking at her brushes and paint. She felt a hand under her chin trying to raise it up. She knew Evie probably felt guilty for calling her Maleficent. They both know she despises that name.

"Baby. Come on, look at me. We both know how much you hate that name but its yours. Its beautiful even if the other person named this way did horrible things. A name doesn't define if you are Evil or not. Hell! I have a shitty name too and I don't complain about it because I know you love me not for my name. Our mothers were the baddest bitches around when they had us so, of course, they had to give us bad names."

Mal smiled after letting out a giggle and kissed her wife.

"You always know what to say babe."

"I know.", teased Evie with a knowing smirk.

 **A few hours later…**

Mal was still painting and only stopped to put her girlfriend to bed after she fell asleep only 15 minutes of watching her continue her art. A swift line if lime green and a dot of shamrock green were added to the eyes to finish it. The athlete made her back pop to make the stiffness go away. She looked at the time and let out a sigh when she realized it was already 4 am. Slowly, Mal made her way to the bathroom to clean her paint stained fingers.

While washing them, she thought about how many times her mother must've watched hers after dirtying them with blood of her victims. She shuddered and tried to ignore the chills. The purple haired artist slipped back in bed and cuddled up with her lover.

 **Approximately 5 hours later…**

The sun and lack of warmth woke up Mal. She groaned and turned around to try and get 5 more minutes of sleep. Unfortunately, the smell of freshly baked cinnamon rolls got her awake pretty quick. The dragon stretched almost in a feline matter before leaving her bed to follow the delicious smell.

"Good morning baby. I made some cinnamon rolls to lighten up the sour mood you are probably in after not sleeping much.", explained Evie before placing a plate with one of the buns in front of M.

"Thanks babe. Is there some-"

"The coffee is already in the cup in front of you. Milk and 3 sugars just like you love."

Mal got up and pulled Evie in a hug from behind. She mumbled in the back of the blue haired woman.

"What was that?"

"I love you and thanks for the breakfast."

"You're welcome, love."

A comforting and comfortable silence filled the house and enveloped the couple. Of course, silence can't last long in this house. A knock on the front door broke the moment and startled Mal. She stood up and slowly got to the door. Obviously expecting her mother on the other side, she was pleasantly surprised to see Jay and Carlos.

"Guys? What are you doing here?", asked Mal confused.

"Well aren't you bursting of joy to see us.", joked Jay.

"Jay! Be nice. She's just surprised to see us coming here unannounced.", hissed Carlos after jabbing his elbow in Jay's side.

"Guys!", squealed Evie in joy while making her way to the front door.

"Good morning, hot mama", greeted Jay.

"Come in boys", said Mal with a smile.

3/4 of the gang sat down in the living room while Mal went back in the kitchen to get coffee for the boys. The fae was about to join them when suddenly she saw her daughter get out of her bedroom. She smiled and smiled even larger when Emily noticed they weren't alone in the home.

"UNCLE JAY AND UNCLE CARLOS!", screamed the teen before jumping on her two uncles who were sitting on the couch.

"Haha hey kiddo.", laughed Jay while ruffling the girl's Mohawk.

The family talked for hours about anything and everything. Near in the middle of their enormous conversation, Mal and Evie had gotten themselves dressed while the uncles were with their niece. Emily loved Carlos and Jay. They both brought something different in her life. With Jay she could talk about sports and with Carlos she could talk about fashion and hairstyles. The teen couldn't imagine her life without them in it. The mothers were truly glad that their daughter saw their best friends as uncles. Mal and Evie were about to sit back down on the living room couch but the door bell made them stop. The dragon girl gave her lover a look of anxiousness and told her to sit with the rest while she went up to the door.

'Breathe Mal. Just breathe'

With a shaky hand, Mal opened the door and smiled at the two royal guards before letting them in along with her mother. The silence in the room was deafening. The purple haired fae analyzed how her mom was reacting but tears clouded her eyes. Shockingly enough, the first one to pull her in a warm embrace was, evil itself, her mom.

"M-mom?", asked Mal with a tear-filled voice.

"Yes, dearie?"

"A-are you really good?"

Maleficent smiled at her. It wasn't any of the fake smiles that Mal had seen her put on. The horned fae pulled out of the hug.

"Ah! No one is 100% good. Everyone needs a bit of wicked in them. Don't you think?"

It was Evie's turn to smile at that. She joined her girlfriend and gave her a kiss on the temple before taking her hand. They all waited to see how the matriarch was going to react to the scene in front of her.

"Well, well, I see you have been very productive…9 months ago", commented Maleficent with a smirk.

A silence was broken by a round house of laughter from everyone (especially from Jay if we are honest) and the (former) mistress of evil laughed along. She approached the couple and silently asked permission to the expecting woman. Evie gave her a nod and a smile. The older woman gently put her hand on the bump caused by a miracle of life. A tear fell down her cheek when she felt a strong kick from the little bundle of life.

"You have a little fighter in there. Just like my daughter."

"Mal, I want you to know that I AM proud of you. I can't believe I made you suffer through so much. MY GOD. I'm gonna be a grandmother! I'm beyond happy that you two beautiful souls found each other."

The group quickly found a rhythm with Maleficent and talked and laughed with her. Emily, who had never since Maleficent in person, seemed to get along with her new grandmother. Unfortunately, the reunion couldn't last forever. One of the guards came closer and placed a hand on Maleficent. He gave her a sad smile and told they had to leave or they would break her probation curfew. She gave hugs to everyone and left the best for last. Her daughter. Her grown up little devil.

"Mal, I hope we can see each other soon. I really want to show you all my castle and the moors. Especially to you since it is your heritage and I have lots to teach you about our history. I love you, dearie", said the matriarch before giving a long hug to her daughter and leaving with the two men of the king.

 **An hour later…**

After saying goodbye to the guys and goodnight to their daughter, the couple was in the living room watching a movie. Evie's head was laying in Mal's lap while she was hugging the comfy body pillow her girlfriend bought here. Mal's hand was in Evie's hair, softly untangling the knots and softening it down. The princess felt her lover sigh for the 5th time in the last half hour.

"What is bothering you baby?", she gently asked.

"Nothing. I-I'm just still trying to stomach that mom is really what a mom should be. Proud, loving and well I know where I got my humour from.", chuckled the faery.

"She's hilarious when she's not trying to rule Auradon. I'm really happy that our baby and Emily will have a grandmother."

"I love you and our wicked family"

"So do I, baby"

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked it! Also wanted to tell you that I think updating every 2 weeks gives me enough time to make a chapter for my two stories so tell me if you like that updating schedule!**

 **Love you guys and gals! Take care everyone.**

 **PS: I have the best fucking grades of all my high school years in this semester. Still can't believe I'm a senior!**

 **-Magic**


End file.
